


永不沉没 NEVERSINK

by honeyscore



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood, M/M, Prison
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8997949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyscore/pseuds/honeyscore
Summary: 秋天的聂弗辛科湖十分安静，除了那个被推下去的男孩，朗姆洛的一部分也被封在那里。





	1. 一 探视室 VISIT ROOM

一 探视室 VISIT ROOM

巴奇把听筒拿下来，贴到耳朵边。玻璃另一边的那家伙已经把听筒拿在手里了，他另只手被铐在桌上，抓着一张纸片，起初巴奇以为他要塞纸条给他，后来才发现，布洛克只是攥着那张纸片在玩罢了，就像他当年在圣路易斯惩治学校上课时那样，一手拄着铅笔头，一手攥着张皱皱巴巴的纸条，拿铅笔是做样子给老师看的，而纸条才是真正的乐子。巴奇并没有立刻说话。他并不紧张，但他还是没想好能说些什么，他跟这个人有什么可以说的？对方把听筒夹在下巴和肩膀之间，腾出这边的手，和被拷在桌上的那只手合作，开始一遍又一遍地对折那张纸条，纸背是银色的，像是用来包食物的锡纸，每周四中午的肉饼总有一股还没完全化冻就被推进了烤箱集中加热的怪味道，布洛克把那一小块锡纸对折了五次，开口说了一句“你倒是没怎么变”。  
锡纸团不时反射出白炽灯的灯光，晃得巴奇眨了眨眼睛，整个探视室亮得要命，但他还是看不清布洛克的脸。旁边突然传来一阵椅子脚在地面上拖动着摩擦的恼人噪音，他扭过头去，看到穿着水蓝色短袖衫的黑人女孩对着玻璃狠狠拍了一下，赶在警卫走过来之前，她回头瞟了他们一眼，示意她没要闹事，便重新坐下了，顶着与体型不相称的大肚子，小腿水肿得厉害。  
“要是我，我就不来。”布洛克没有看他，只是对着隔壁的方向扬了扬下巴，“她叫索菲亚。他妈的蠢女孩儿。”  
他评论得那么理所当然，好像比坐在隔壁的囚友还要清楚他与那女孩之间的纠缠似的。没准他就是那么清楚，毕竟那个多米尼加的移民早就操着怪异的口音把自己入狱前的生活和所有人都说了不下十遍——偷渡船上的那些操蛋事，蛇头如何坑害他们，他如何用贷来的钱盖了一栋活动式木板房，如何在经理人连蒙带骗的鼓励下又签了第二份、第三份房贷，房子后来如何被一辆大卡车给就地拖走了，老婆跑了，他又认识了这个索菲亚，监狱里所有被他搭上话的人都知道有这么个索菲亚，只不过布洛克今天才亲眼看见，从前没有人探视他，所以一直没有机会。她真胖啊。他把锡纸团往桌上一扔，重新用手扶住了听筒，既没显得不耐烦，也不显得兴致盎然。  
他在玻璃上看到了自己的脸的倒影，一个剃着光头的男人。他的头也没那么光，已经有一层青黑色的发茬长出来了。  
旁边不时传来黑人女孩夹杂着脏话的哭腔，巴奇舔了舔嘴唇，他在袖子里藏了一盒烟，之前他曾听同时聊天时说起，去监狱探视的时候，你可以从玻璃板上的小孔塞香烟进去，只要两边动作都利索一点，狱警是看不见的，他半信半疑，但今天还是特地穿上了一件宽大的外套，手腕处的袖口是那种收拢的松紧布，很适合藏东西，可眼下他好像已经把这事彻底忘了。布洛克用弯曲的手指关节在玻璃上敲了两下，噔、 噔的两声，“你怎么还是这样啊？”  
他眨眨眼睛，不知道对方什么意思。他其实也可以说些什么，只 是每次要开口的时候，布洛克都把他给打断了，他盯着对方颧骨上那一小截肉色的创可贴，眉头轻轻拧起来，露出略微恼怒的神色，巴奇至今还能回想起小时候第一次被他搭话时的场景——布洛克自小有种冒犯人的天赋，好像只要他开口，就能像壁虎尾巴在人耳朵边扫了一下那样，虽不至于让人勃然大怒，但就是不讨人喜欢。你看着也不太像个疯子啊？第一次见面时，布洛克这样问他。  
“你也没怎么变。”巴奇开口了，还带着那副有点不高兴的神色，他还在琢磨自己到底是‘哪样’啊。  
“狗屁。”布洛克眯着眼睛说。“你嘴笨就不要讲话了。我没变？”  
他瞪了来探视自己的年轻人一眼，也不晓得是被对方哪里惹了不高兴。他二十几岁的脸上带着一股幼稚的凶狠劲儿，还像中学食堂里的男孩互相多看了两眼后，就会从餐桌边站起来，用胸口互相顶撞时，问对方“你他妈的在看什么”时脸上带着的那种表情。在巴奇说什么之前，他又转开脸，胳膊肘试图离开桌面，没成功，又去抓那个之前被他丢在一边的锡纸团。  
这令巴奇想起他以前上课的样子，他上课时总是睡觉，区别只是现在的他一手被铐着，一手偶尔还要抬起来扶住下巴夹着的听筒，玩纸片的动作就变得很别扭了。  
“你怎么想起来找我的？”  
布洛克抬头看他一眼，又低下去，盯着手里的纸，用有阵子没剪过了的指甲去掐那团纸的银色表面，掐出一道又一道软软的凹痕，间或抬眼看看玻璃外那张没什么表情的脸。  
“没工夫跟你叙旧。反正你也是怪胎一个，当年也没几个朋友，不可能把我当笑话说给谁听。你从哪儿过来的？操。”  
他轻轻地、随口说了一个“操”，像是某种语气词，介于“真奇怪”和“不可思议”之间，但比它们要冷淡得多。他可以用“操”来表达他人生中超过半数的情绪，他的词典很薄，不需要太多字眼。他又问：“你的脑子好了？”  
他看到巴恩斯的睫毛颤动了一下，嘴巴好像也动了一下，就像是有人往他身上扔了几片毛绒绒的树叶子，他如果做出什么反应，就显得太激动了，但毕竟被人在身上扔了什么东西，条件反射地会在哪里动弹一下。  
“你还记得我是谁啊？”  
对方终于有点生气了，布洛克看得出来，便闭嘴了。巴奇有点生气，就把目光挪到了隔壁的黑人女孩身上，他们离得很近，在保持脸部不动的情况下，他只能瞥见女孩那被大号水蓝色短袖衫包裹住的胳膊上的脂肪，她还在很激动地低声说些什么，不时用手指指节敲击桌面，敲得他的太阳穴也跳动了起来，逼得他不得不转回视线，重新看向那个惹人讨厌的家伙。他怎么想起来找他的？这不太好回答。这不是一个短暂性事件，而是一个持续性事件，他一直在想布洛克，从布洛克当年被治安官按着头顶塞进警车里开始，他每天都要想到这人——这话猛一听起来有点罗曼蒂克的味道，可实际上，每天想一个人，是件极其索然无味的事，和每天什么人都不想别无二致。  
“我先去了马凯特，我以为你在那儿。”  
“那个是少年管教所，你知道什么叫‘少年’吗？操，我他妈进去的时候都十四了。”囚犯脸上一副又要骂人的神色，音调随着笑声而变高，“十四岁进去，半边屁股就已经坐进这种地方了。”  
   
   
来赖克斯岛之前，巴奇先回了一趟猎犬镇。他一个人开车，到达镇子上后，在加油站吃了一顿油腻腻的午饭，给车子加了油，就直接调头开向水库了。水库的名字叫聂弗辛科，它其实是一片湖，他站在高处的堤岸上，湖上的空气潮湿泛腥，现在是枯水期，隔着十几米都能看到湖面下那飘飘荡荡的水草顶端，怪恶心的。  
他把手掖到外套口袋里，转身沿着堤岸走了起来。他低头走着，没有仔细去看脚下那匆忙刷成的、凹凸不平的劣质水泥路面，也没有看回那些隔着薄薄一层湖水的水草尖，他倒是想起了几个鬼故事，都是当年布洛克说给他听的，为了吓唬他。关于水库或者湖泊的鬼故事总是乏善可陈，大体可分为两类，一类是都市传说，比如某个欠钱的倒霉鬼被债主封死在装着臭鱼臭虾的集装箱里，沉进水库淹死了，而开车在那儿附近经过的不少司机都说自己在路边看到过一个迷路人，浑身湿漉漉的，裤脚是烂的，脚脖子上有血，像是被鱼虾咬的；还有一种是鬼怪故事，比如湖里有个水怪，最早的记录可以追溯到南北战争时期，据说水怪不止一个，曾经攻击过巡逻船，比大白鲨还要凶猛。跟他说这些蹩脚故事的时候，布洛克也是一副不以为然的敷衍神色，好像他也并不太相信这些有的没的，说实在的，什么样的鱼和虾会咬人啊？但巴奇没有这样追问，当时他只是听着。听完之后，大部分时间里他不会评论，顶多问一句“你看过到那个吗”，布洛克通常会耸耸肩，起脚踢飞一个无辜的石子，用手背在鼻子上呼噜一把，两眼直视前方，脆生生地答一个“没有”。  
布洛克被抓之后，镇子上兴起了另一波鬼故事的风潮，大多是关于那个溺死的男孩的，不过没有人会跟他说。很多人觉得他也逃不了干系。人们最早就怀疑到了他的头上，因为杰瑞德，那个溺死的男孩，是个出了名的“冬天挑战者”，“冬天”是巴奇的绰号，在他被父母送到猎犬镇上的圣路易斯惩治学校后没几天就传播开来的名字，在致力于激怒他的那帮孩子里，杰瑞德是第一。杰瑞德往他脑袋上倒过粉笔灰，故意在他座位旁边的过道上奔跑，把他的文具推搡到地上，杰瑞德还在黑板上画过以他为原型的小人，满嘴尖牙，头发炸开在脑袋上，但因为画功太差，还没等到男孩们认出来那是巴恩斯，老师已经走进来了。  
巴奇记得杰瑞德死掉的模样。打捞的那天他也在水库，布洛克带他去的。那天下了课，刚回到宿舍，布洛克便敲他房间的窗户，他爬出去，跳到地上时险些扭到脚，布洛克抓住他胳膊，脸上带着严肃的、兴奋的、“我带你去看热闹的”骄傲神情，拉着他就往另一边走。“在水库那儿，有人死了”，布洛克拉着他飞快地走，沿着圣路易斯惩治学校的学生宿舍楼的红砖墙，跨过围着灌木丛的篱笆时他的胳膊被划了好几条细细的血口子，这仍没让他放缓脚步，或者发出一声痛呼，他头也不回地拉着巴恩斯家的男孩，“围着好多人，警车都去了。他们说从市里来了一支打捞队，因为猎犬镇没有正经的打捞队，虽然我们有水库，但我们居然没有打捞队。之前有大人试着下去，但被拦下了，那肯定是送死。”  
巴奇踉踉跄跄地跟在他后面，血口子在布洛克胳膊上被划开的样子像慢镜头似的，缓缓在他眼前播放。他看到布洛克细瘦而结实的褐色小臂被那些伸出来的篱笆铁丝末端割破，割得很浅，细密的小血珠慢吞吞渗出来，布洛克连眉毛都没皱，他一门心思都放在拉着巴奇往前跑这件事上了，到后来他们俩人都哼哧哼哧的，发育得还不够强壮的胸口一起一伏，仿佛容量太小，丝毫无法抵挡罪案现场对于年轻男孩的巨大引力。圣路易斯惩治学校建在郊外，所以距同样远离镇中心的水库很近，他们不一会儿就跑到了柏油马路上，路一边是草地，一边是栽种着不知名乔木的稀疏的林子，巴奇的胳膊表面感觉到布洛克的手心里有热烘烘的汗，那触感有点奇怪，他们现在做着像是好朋友好哥们做的事，一个男孩拉着另一个男孩去水库看打捞死者，这算得上好朋友的范畴，可两个月之前，布洛克还像所有男孩一样，喊他疯子或者杀手呢。  
水库的堤岸上人头攒动，已经聚集了不少居民。布洛克起先拉着他跑到了堤岸对面的一个长满杂草和灌木的斜坡上，那里更高，视野更开阔，他像是铁了心要带同伴好好享受这一出。有人死了，他知道，可猎犬镇上一年能意外死亡几个人？他们好久没看到这种激动人心的大场面了，应该说是从来没看见过，他打赌巴奇也没有，前一天夜里他和巴奇说，我们可以去纽约，他们说那里干什么都能挣钱。巴奇既没点头也没否认，他骑着偷来的摩托车，巴奇坐在他偷来的摩托车的后座上，所以他看不见巴奇的表情，当时他心想，这家伙跟乡下孩子也没什么两样吧，他对大城市的世界一点都不比我懂得多。  
“那是‘大针头’吗？”  
大针头是他们对那位身材瘦长、脑袋很尖的治安官的戏称，他和圣路易斯的校长的关系很好，多次被邀请去给他们搞演讲，从不忌讳在十三四岁的男孩子面前使用“社会渣滓”、“像耗子一样的败类”之类的言辞。  
 “他在干什么？”布洛克伸直胳膊，指着湖面上的那艘船，“那个傻逼，为什么他也能去打捞队的船上？操。你知道那些打捞队的人为谁工作吗？我听说他们也是消防部门的。”他似乎对于那支从市里来的打捞队充满了别样的敬意。“我小时候还想过要当消防员呢，哈。”  
巴奇眨了眨眼睛，还盯着湖面上那一条被打捞船船尾拖出的涟漪，“你现在不想了吗？”  
“操，当然不了。谁想当消防员？我要当条子。”  
他咧开嘴，对着巴奇露出笑嘻嘻的神情，他自己大概也听出了这番抱负里的讽刺性。巴奇转过头来看他，似乎也有点想笑，但还在犹豫，布洛克又把笑脸咧大了些，“你在想什么，‘冬天’男孩？你在想什么？”  
“我以为你讨厌警察，你总是骂他们。”巴奇也笑了，他想起了几个布洛克经常用来骂警察的词。  
“我当然讨厌他们，但是他们有枪，还有徽章。”  
布洛克突然把两肩向后扳，挺着胸膛，摆出一副模仿混蛋警察的拙劣神态，一手拉开并不存在的制服前襟，露出别在腰间的并不存在的手枪，又抽出并不存在的徽章，推到巴奇的脸前，“你被捕了！”  
巴奇傻乎乎地笑了起来，企图去抓布洛克手里那个并不存在的警徽，但被布洛克闪开了。  
“别跟我斗，年轻人，别跟我斗。”布洛克摇了摇食指，把空气警徽掖到空气夹克的内侧口袋里，“乖乖听我的话。”  
他们用脚踢走那一片地上的枯枝烂叶，屈腿坐下来，把沾满脏灰的手心往裤腿上擦。已经是秋天了，白天越来越短，天色如同一面粉刷不均匀的墙，呈现出凝固的、不通透的灰白色，阴云很散，像是被兑水稀释过，布洛克穿着一件背心和一条牛仔裤就跑出来了，这会儿开始感觉到冷，巴奇问他，“我们回去吗？”  
“你不想等那个人被捞上来吗？”布洛克抓了一截树枝，不断往草皮之下的泥土里乱戳。“回去也没事干。你猜那是男的还是女的？”  
巴奇摇摇头，他猜不到。  
“可能是男的吧，男的比较容易跟人打起来，然后就被推进去了。男的都是傻逼。但也有可能是女的。女的更容易被推下去。你掉进过水里吗？”他惊讶地看到对方点了点头，他只是随口一问来着。“怎么搞的？”  
“我不记得了。”巴奇抓住布洛克的那支树枝，拿到自己手里，开始戳自己脚边的泥巴。  
到了这时候，布洛克觉得自己可以把那个长久以来一直想问的问题给问出口了，毕竟他们都，看啊，他们都坐在一起用树枝往泥里戳了，就算巴奇讨厌这个问题，也不太可能会跳起来把他打一顿。  
“你怎么什么都不记得？你又不是真的傻子。”布洛克尽可能使自己听起来心不在焉，好像这问题只是顺便从他嘴边跑了一趟，他转头就忘了，“你能记住多久的事啊？是不是过几天，你就忘了我带你来看过这个了？”  
他用手胡乱一指，好像带对方来看溺亡者被打捞上岸是一件不得了的大事件，很值得铭记似的。他不想承认，但如果巴恩斯真的没几天就把这事忘了，或者说，一阵子之后就不记得他俩的交情了，那这些都还有什么意义呢？还不如把他揍一顿，布洛克奇怪地想，还不如把你揍一顿，反正你也记不住。  
“你记不记得昨晚我们俩聊了什么？”没等巴奇开口，他又换了一个问题，这次他把时间尺度缩小了，这应该更好回答，“你告诉我，昨晚我们干了什么？”  
他从一旁盯着这男孩垂着脑袋，深棕色的长头发有点打卷，把那张缺乏血色的脸盖住了一半。  
“你他妈的是在玩我？还是真的？”布洛克快要气笑了，他觉得自己应该多一点耐心，但气急败坏的话就这么脱口而出了，“你都忘光了？”  
“我没有，我记得。你偷了一辆摩托车。”巴奇侧过脸来，但很快又把眼皮垂下去，自顾自地回忆着，显得有点紧张，“你偷了一辆摩托车，来敲我的窗户，然后我爬出去了。”  
“这不是重点。然后呢？”  
布洛克的嗓音突然提高了，好像就快要超过气笑的程度，变得笑不出来了。巴奇有点怕他。他其实是能想起来的，他只是需要一点时间，他的脑袋里迷雾重重，森林和房屋都只有模糊的轮廓，但这不代表它们不存在，只是被雾给包住了。  
“你简直是在玩我，操，我不知道我费那么大劲儿是为了什么，带一个傻子出去兜风……”  
轻微的“啪”的一声，末端处沾满泥土的树枝打到了布洛克的裤腿，又直直掉到了地上。巴奇扔的。布洛克猛地站起来，那树枝甚至没在他的尼龙面料的裤子上留下什么污渍，但他咬了咬牙，胸脯又变得起伏，他上前两步，伸出手，在巴奇的脑袋上狠狠推了一把。他攥了满手心的力气，真打上去的时候，又软了半截，以致于变成了一次不伦不类的攻击，像一记底气不足的耳光，或是过于凶狠的玩闹。巴奇被推得往旁边一趔趄，立刻踩紧脚下，稳住了身体，他抬起脸盯着布洛克，有那么一瞬间布洛克以为他要扑上来了，像传闻中打死一个同班同学那样的打死他，这逼真的可能性让他吓得不轻，他把胸膛里那口憋了半天的气长长地吐出来，两手举高，不那么服气地大喊：“好了，好了！我错了。我来告诉你我们昨晚干了什么，行吗？行吗！”  
他不知道那家伙脸上为什么还会露出委屈的神情，他都道歉了。他重新坐下来，拉着巴奇也坐下来，他们俩一起发了几分钟的呆，望着湖面，因为围观的人群里发出了什么骚动，好像是溺亡者的家人赶过去了，一位颇为年轻的妇人，巴奇看到她穿着明黄色的连衣裙。  
“好，我来告诉你昨晚的事。”布洛克找回自己的注意力，眼珠往左上方翻，兴致缺缺地开始回忆，“对，你刚才说的没错，我骑着摩托车去找你，然后我载你上了公路，就我们刚才跑过来的那段路，然后我把车子停下来，就在那个位置吧，”他一手指着水库堤岸朝东的方向，一手搔了搔头顶的短硬黑发，觉得没劲透了，“那边后面有块芦苇地，晚上到处是癞蛤蟆在叫，但一只都逮不着。我们坐那儿聊天来着。”  
巴奇点点头。不是那种为了敷衍说话人才点的头，他是真的记得这些，他还能想起来他们聊了些啥呢。布洛克想去纽约。但也没仔细说要去干些什么，只是显得挺自信的，好像他已经在大城市呆过几年，完全了解都有哪些挣钱的路子。或者是去纽约当警察吗？布洛克刚才还想说他想当警察。巴奇不知道这行不行得通，去纽约当警察，这听起来行不通。  
“后来你找到哨子了吗？”巴奇问他。昨天他们回来后，布洛克才发现他裤兜里的哨子不知道掉哪儿去了，那哨子吊在一个长长的线绳上，应该很好找，布洛克又一个人骑着摩托车原路返回了。布洛克耸耸肩。  
“没有，晚上太黑了，什么都他妈的看不见。倒是碰到了杰瑞德，那个讨厌鬼，我把他揍了一顿。”  
巴奇转过脸盯着他看，眼睛睁得圆圆的。  
“他把我吓了一跳，大半夜一个人在外面转，跟鬼一样。他问我哪来的车，我说不关你的事，然后他骂了我一句，操，我早就看他不爽了，他居然还敢骂我。”布洛克把手伸进裤兜，胡乱掏了好几下，才把那个棱角已经被挤扁了的烟盒掏出来。“后来他看打不过我，就把这个扔给我了。不知道他从哪儿搞来的，可能是要卖的，因为他自己没有打火机。你有打火机吗？你肯定也没有。”  
他把香烟盒塞回裤兜，拉着巴奇又站了起来。打捞船的引擎声隔着几十米远都清晰可闻，刚刚赶去的妇人不顾拉扯跪到了地上，发出可怖的哭喊声，他开始觉得这一点都不好玩，想要回去了。  
“布洛克。”巴奇拉住他的胳膊晃了晃，嗓音略微颤抖，带着男孩变声期独特的脆弱沙哑，“布洛克，他们捞上来了。”  
布洛克看过去，拉着巴奇慢慢往下走。这片斜坡没有路，只有被行人的脚底踏出来的崎岖小道，偶尔有裹着泥的小石块从上方滚落，擦过枯死后又吸了水的叶子，咯吱咯吱响，巴奇抓紧了布洛克的胳膊，每一步都踩得沉重。等他们踏到平地上之后，这一侧的堤岸已经被围观的人挤满了，原先高处的视野变得狭窄而逼仄，他们被挡在最外侧，只能偶尔看见站在打捞船上的大针头的帽子，打捞队的人都穿着橡胶材质的背带裤，像是某种防护服，他们合力把尸体从网里弄出来，全都显得筋疲力尽，被弄出来的是个年轻男孩的尸体，浑身滴答着冰冷的湖水，那湖水本该是澄澈的，现在却在他的浅咖啡棉衬衫上透出浑浊的土黄色。  
巴奇往后退了几步，他还抓着布洛克的胳膊。溺亡男孩的母亲再次挣脱周围企图安慰她的人群的阻拦，大步跨进岸边的浅水里，裙摆迅速漂浮起来，治安官跳下来阻拦她，然而她像是一头豹子，直冲到打捞船上去了。  
“杰瑞！”她撕心裂肺的喊叫着，喊叫声一直飘荡到水库南边的森林上空，“杰瑞！杰瑞！”  
布洛克甩开他的手，转身跑走了。巴奇望着他离去的方向，他瘦长的脊背和过于宽大的尼龙运动裤，一侧裤兜臃肿地耷拉着，鼓出香烟盒的形状。  
 


	2. 二 水库 THE WATER

“我给你寄的信和贺卡，你收到过吗？”  
“嗯，我想是吧。在马凯特的时候。”布洛克有点局促地在椅子上挪动了几下，舌头在干燥的薄嘴唇上迅速一舔，“但是我没有留着。干吗？”  
“只是问问。我以为你没收到。”  
“噢。我收到了。”  
“你从来不给我回信。”  
巴奇并不责怪，即使他经历过很多次徒劳无功的等待。他已经是个成年人了，各方面都还算健康，懂得处理自己的情绪，那些等待中的困惑、孤独、煎熬、自我追问，除了他自己，没有任何人有义务需要替他一起消化。最初三年过去后，他的信就开始一一被原路退回了，后来他才知道布洛克在马凯特少管所呆了不到三年就转监了，后来还加了刑，至于具体发生了什么，他一无所知。  
“我给你回什么啊？告诉你我每天吃得有多烂吗？过起来就够操蛋了，那些有的没的，还让我写出来。你不会对我这么残忍的。”  
布洛克吸了吸鼻子，整个人懒洋洋的，一会儿坐直，一会儿又前后摇摆上身，像是坐急了。巴奇没再问下去了，他觉得布洛克说得有道理。“那为什么，你后来被加刑了？”他准备好了这个问题也得不到答案。  
“因为我是个烂人嘛。总不能我一成年就放我出去，‘这种狗屎一样的烂人’，哈哈！不是不是，开玩笑。因为后来我又惹事了。他们觉得我有什么精神病吧，得多关一关。”  
“你打架了？”  
“打了。”布洛克又吸吸鼻子，他好像感冒了，一直吸溜吸溜的，“把他打了个半死，那婊子养的。不是我发疯或者什么，我是个讲道理的人，你知道的，巴奇，你知道我。那狗逼真的该死，我只后悔我没把他打咽气，他的脸特别硬，我当时觉得我的拳头都快爆炸了，他还有气，操。你知道他干了什么吗，他是个什么邪教的人，南卡罗来纳州的还是哪里，我不知道，他和其他几个婊子养的专门去搜集小女孩，三四岁的小女孩，然后把她们弄死，献祭或者什么鬼的。我他妈想不通的是为什么这种人还能跟我关在一起？就说我当年真的杀了人好了，巴奇，就说我真的把杰瑞德推进了聂弗辛科，我揍了他，然后把他推进了那个操蛋的水库，就说全镇的人都看到了，那是我，就是我干的，我是个他妈的杀人犯，是一坨屎，但我有屎到这种邪教狗逼的程度吗？我不知道他是不是请了个什么特别的律师什么的，总之他跟我们关在一起，而且好像不用十年就能出去了。那天我去尿尿，听到他在旁边嘟囔什么，你知道他说什么吗？他还在念咒，或者什么之类的，他提到那些他害死的小孩的名字了，我亲耳听到了，他居然还有脸提她们的名字，然后他继续诅咒，好像是那些可怜小女孩害得他进监狱的，然后我就揍他了，我把他的头摁进水池里，我想淹死他，反正我已经淹死过一个人了，多一个不多，但我觉得淹死他太便宜了，所以我把他扔在地上，用拳头揍他的脸。”  
有好几次巴奇想插话，但是还没来得及张口，就被玻璃那边的男人给抢先说下去了，到后来他放弃了尝试，他得听布洛克把话说完，而且他注意到，这是布洛克到现在为止第一次喊他的名字。等到布洛克终于停下来，他又忘了自己想说什么了，他在脑子里刻画十七八岁的布洛克打人是什么样，他能描绘出的布洛克只有两个样，一个是十三四岁的时候，一个是眼前这个时候，布洛克在他脑海中就凝固成一大一小的两个人，而中间不大不小的那个人并非不存在，只是沉进了水库里，巴奇的脑海里有那个水库，那片湖，那个不大不小的布洛克就在聂弗辛科里的某个地方，沉进了湖底或者就在湖面之下，就在水草飘荡的高度。  
他在玻璃后面的男人脸上看不见当年那个男孩，但这不意味着成年的布洛克令他感到陌生，人不是一转眼就从十几岁长到二十几岁的，这些日子里他有所准备。他是十一岁时被父母送到圣路易斯惩治学校的，布洛克大他两岁，但因为小时候入学晚，又因为打架闹事休学了一年，所以和巴奇在同一个年纪。他也是十一岁时被送到那里的。  
刚到圣路易斯时，巴奇没有朋友。“没有朋友”是个太过含蓄的表达。他带着不好的名声过来，自然就没有人愿意主动靠近他，更别提在这样的学校里究竟有没有愿意主动接近新同学的好孩子了。布洛克是个例外，他经常到巴奇附近晃荡，对巴奇做的一切都不屑一顾，但就是不肯从他身边跑开。每次巴奇一个人在操场上荡秋千，或者一个人在沙池里跳远，布洛克肯定要在旁边跃跃欲试，或者做出随时准备嘲笑的样子，要是巴奇装作没看见他，或者不让他玩，他就跑过来把他巴奇从秋千上拽下来，弄得拴着废弃轮胎的那两根铁链剧烈摇晃，发出刺耳的声响，或者把巴奇推倒在沙池里，弄得球鞋和嘴巴里都被灌进了沙子。  
后来巴奇才知道，布洛克是想看他是不是真的“疯子”。但巴奇从来没有在圣路易斯做过什么出格的事，最出格的一次是扑到某个警官身上，作势要打，但很快就被旁边的大人给扯下来了，那是在布洛克被抓走之后。

 

“他们说你打死过人。你真的打死过人？”  
来到圣路易斯的第二个夏天，巴奇被布洛克这样问：“他们还说你脑子有一点问题，说你记不住事。你真的是傻子？”  
巴奇坐在秋千上，屁股底下的大轮胎被太阳晒得滚烫，坐起来很不舒服。布洛克一手抓着左边那根支撑着秋千的落地栏杆，背对着巴奇，把全身的重量悬空，倾斜着摇摇晃晃。他应该是听到了动静的，他听到巴奇从轮胎上站起来，靠近自己，接下来他被重重一推，手心松开了栏杆，最先着地的是膝盖，然后是条件反射地护在前面的手臂，然后是脸，他感觉到地上的沙子和草根挤在他的额头下面，而背后那个人居然没有跑。  
他从地上爬起来，龇牙咧嘴地猛然转身，巴奇退后了两步，棕色的圆眼睛紧紧盯着他看，没有多少威胁的成分。  
“你他妈有病？你推我干什么？”布洛克不知道自己为什么没有直接一拳揍上去，也没有思考为什么在直呼对方是“疯子”和“傻子”之后，对方的报复还会令自己勃然大怒。“你是哑巴吗？你到底会不会讲话？”  
那时还没有人听过巴奇开口讲话。他不跟任何人讲话，这又侧面加深了人们心中关于他的“是个疯子”“脑子有问题”的印象。当地人对他了解得很少，大多是传闻，人们更多了解的是他的父母，巴恩斯家的老三和他妻子，据说那孩子原先很正常，后来出了个什么意外，就变这样了，有人说是车祸，有人说滑雪时摔到了脑袋，还有人说是绑架，乱七八糟的，总之后来他变怪了，并且在纽约的学校里跟另一个小孩起了冲突，把对方给打死了还是打残了，好在巴恩斯家还算有钱，给了一大笔赔偿，又把孩子送到了圣路易斯惩治学校来，甩手不管了。  
“蜘蛛。”  
“啥？”布洛克歪着嘴问。  
“你手上有蜘蛛。”小哑巴又开口了，还指着他的右胳膊，闷闷不乐的，仿佛不乐意跟他讲话，“那儿。”  
布洛克赶紧一抖，把胳膊上的蜘蛛拍掉在地上。“所以你会说话啊？”他狠狠把蜘蛛给踩死了，怒气冲冲地。他突然觉得很没意思，转身就走了，算他倒霉，莫名其妙被推了一把，吃了一嘴沙。  
随后几天他发现，那个巴恩斯家的男孩开始跟着他了。巴恩斯经常盯着他看。吃午饭的时候，巴恩斯会端着餐盘坐到他对面吃，这无疑是灾难性的，因为食堂是学校里的第一社交场所，怪胎只能一个人坐，这是规矩，如果怪胎坐在了你旁边，要么你也变成了怪胎，要么你就是拉怪胎入伙。布洛克慌张地看着巴恩斯在距离自己不到半米的地方大口吃面包，通常都和他坐在一桌的几个男孩刚走过来，看到他对面的人，便顶着一脸“搞什么”的表情折到了另一排桌子的方向。  
他不知道巴恩斯是不是故意要整死他，他盯着巴恩斯脑袋上的那个发旋，琢磨着自己要不要端着餐盘换一个位子，但巴恩斯好像听见他心里这么想了，突然抬起头，从他的餐盘里叉走了一片胡萝卜。  
“你他妈——”布洛克脱口而出半句脏话，又赶紧压低了嗓音，“你滚到那边去坐。”  
对面的男孩抬起脸来瞪他，虽然那神情并不凶狠，但他心里还是有点发毛。  
“你干嘛坐到我这儿？你都是一个人坐的。”他指了指角落里那张靠窗的桌子，企图用哄骗的语气说服对方，“你都是坐那边的。”  
巴恩斯又要低头去叉东西吃，他一把推开巴奇的餐盘，让他不得不抿着嘴抬起头来，“你干嘛坐我这儿？你找别人去。”  
对方又不说话了，好像昨天那个提醒他手上有蜘蛛的人只是个小鬼魂。布洛克用叉子扒拉了一下自己的炸鸡块，已经凉透了，他心烦意乱，干脆端着餐盘走人。  
第二天巴恩斯没再坐到他对面，他感觉很糟，每天吃炸鸡块时都心不在焉，裹在小小一团鸡肉外面的淀粉壳让他的口腔变得黏腻而缺水，他一连几天吃不好饭，严重得简直好笑。很多年后布洛克终于得知了巴奇当年到底发生了什么事，那并没有人们传言得那么复杂，巴奇有天和他当时的好朋友在外面玩，附近有一块刚刚浇上水泥的路面，他用小树枝在还没干透的水泥上划出了自己和好朋友的姓名首字母，结果被两个从一辆黑色轿车上走下来的中年男人呵斥了一通，并且威胁着让巴奇上了车，说是要送他回家，把他的所作所为都告诉他的父母，然而他们开去了一个十岁的巴奇完全不认识的地方，他们把他关在一个地窖里，不知道是要计划着做什么，几个月后巴奇从地窖里爬出来，外面下雪了，他朝着远处有房屋的方向跑，跑了很久，后来他在一个陡坡处滑倒，直直摔了下去，从医院醒来后他忘记了许多事，性格变得内向，每当有人靠近时他都会紧张得攥住手，随时准备攻击或者逃走。  
故事的真实性有多少，布洛克拿不准。这是他在十几张报纸的报道中拼凑出来的，进了监狱之后有段时间他天天泡在报刊阅览室里，反正他什么都没有了，只有大把大把的时间，他翻了有几千份报纸，他只知道巴奇是哪一年被送去圣路易斯的，只知道巴奇之前在纽约长大，他翻遍了那些在纽约出版的日报和晚报，专找社会新闻，直到这时他才明白，当年为什么有人喊巴奇“冬天”——他在几篇发表于事件后两周的报道上看到了那个姓氏，温特，把巴奇带走的那个老变态是个一度声名显赫的政客，这件离奇的非法囚禁案被称作“温特案”，如果那些报道的记者都不是夸大其词的职业撰谎人，那么巴奇遭遇的离奇意外，的确就是那样了。  
“不说我了，又不是只有我打过人。”他望着玻璃板外的巴奇，意识到自己刚才好像说得有点多了，“你不是也打过人吗？那时候他们天天在背后说这事，说你因为在纽约把一个小孩给揍断气了，所以才被送到圣路易斯的。”  
巴奇笑了一下，布洛克好久没看到他笑了。巴奇长成了漂亮的成年人，但笑容还和十二三岁时很像，布洛克甚至可以把他那笑容直接抠下来，和记忆中那个小不点的笑容直接重叠起来，但小时候的巴奇是绝少会笑的。  
“我没有把那个孩子打死，只是把他伤得很重，他在医院里躺了有两个月吧。是个意外。”巴奇开始回忆母亲当年在信件里告诉他的往事，“当时我在溜冰，有一个溜冰场，我自己去溜冰。在那之前我出过一场……事故，后来变得不爱说话，喜欢一个人呆着。我去溜冰，他也在那儿，他大概是想跟我开玩笑，等我坐在场边换鞋的时候，他突然冲过来，我只看见一个黑影，我很害怕，就拿起冰刀乱挥……等我反应过来的时候，冰刀的尖头已经捅进他肩膀里了。”  
布洛克不禁感到了肩膀上的一阵疼痛，默不作声地打了个哆嗦。  
“那个小孩的父母气坏了，说我是个定时炸弹，不应该在正常学校上学。老师也这么想，我父母也这么想。”巴奇听起来并没有特别的悲伤、愤懑或者委屈，他和布洛克面对面坐着，以一种温柔而坚强的姿态，“然后你就认识我了。”他甚至做了个鬼脸，布洛克忍不住嗤笑一声，随后感到一种难解的苦楚在胃袋里发酵，巴恩斯居然都学会做鬼脸了，他什么时候学会的？那个不正常的小哑巴呢？他们真是分开好多年了。

 

警察驱散那些围拢在一边的居民，好让打捞船靠岸。男孩的母亲被架到有草的地方坐着，身上裹了一条毯子，有几位女士蹲下来抚慰她，握住她的手，而她不为所动地直视湖面，两手抓着胸口的毯子角，上身一前一后地摇晃，不断摇晃，像个恪尽职守的机械钟摆。  
巴奇转身背对着水库，一步一步沿着远离人群的方向走，他想追上布洛克，让布洛克快点把裤兜里的那盒烟扔掉。事实是直到天黑，直到那天晚上回到学校，他都没有看见布洛克，操场上没有，他的房间里也没有，熄灯后巴奇悄悄下床，把手电筒藏在睡衣袖子里，因为鞋子要按照规矩放在床下，拖动鞋子的声音可能会吵醒别人，他挣扎了几秒，最终决定光着脚走出睡着八个男孩的房间。  
他像个安静而没有进攻性的小鬼魂，既不无畏，倒也不害怕黑暗，如果这时候真有百岁的幽灵在走廊间现身，大概会同他打个招呼，或者祝他好运，他早在那个漆黑的地窖里就见识了真正可怖的怪物，幽灵只会是温柔的陪伴。  
“布洛克？”他一边走，一边小声说，“布洛克？”  
他去找了盥洗室、仓储室和配电室，都没有人影。他离开这栋三层建筑，穿过一片铺着石板路的空地，跑向另一栋建筑，他在黑夜里看到一点如此微弱的火光，在教学楼西侧的小钟楼上，火光一闪一灭，像是个呼吸着的脆弱活物，他跑进钟楼，环绕着螺旋形状的木质阶梯光着脚往上踩，他上到一半就闻到了烟味，如果被抓到，他就死定了，巴奇想，如果被哪个大人撞见抽烟，布洛克就死定了，他这么想着，脚下突然传来刺痛，他一吸气，手电筒掉了下去，沿着楼梯绕着圈往下掉，砰、砰、砰、砰、砰，声音越掉越轻，仿佛快速死去的人的心跳，那应该是一根扎起的木刺，他站在原地，疼得有些发晕，那个躲在钟楼楼顶抽烟的小孩显然吓得不轻，他抬起头喊他，“布洛克？”  
听到他的声音，布洛克顿了两秒，赶紧跑了下来。  
“你搞什么？！”他跑到巴奇踩着的这一级台阶上，低头看他的脚，“你的鞋哪去了？”  
“我没有穿。”巴奇弯下腰，摸到了那个尖锐的木刺，还摸到一点血。  
“好吧，我们快走！肯定有人听到了。”  
布洛克拉着他往下跑。巴奇一瘸一拐的，跑不快了，布洛克有点嫌弃似的拽了拽他的手腕，他们跑出钟楼，朝着操场另一侧的小树林走去，天上的云彩太厚了，没有月亮，也没有星星，手电筒也没有了，他们连彼此的脸都看不清，听觉开始变得异常灵敏，巴奇的脚踩在草里的声音和布洛克的脏球鞋踩在草里的声音是不一样的，呼吸声也是不一样的，走进小树林后，布洛克一屁股坐到了地上喘气，一边喘一边看着巴奇，巴奇也在喘，但是没有坐下来。  
“你怎么知道我在钟楼上？”布洛克愤愤地问他。  
“你应该把那些烟扔掉。”  
“怎么？“布洛克两手搭在屈起的膝盖上，过于机警的样子让他看起来有些笨拙了，“你觉得是我淹死了杰瑞德吗？”  
“不是。”巴奇摇头。  
布洛克从地上爬了起来，走到他面前，“你怎么知道不是我？啊？”  
直到这么多年后，这仍然是布洛克非常执着的问题之一。你怎么知道不是我干的，巴奇？现在他足以冷静提出这个问题了，甚至还带着一丝玩笑话的意味，他的人生几乎就是由这个巨大的玩笑所组成的，他上身前倾，把两只胳膊肘都支到桌板上，鼻尖贴上了玻璃，他一呼气，就在那块玻璃上呼出一块白雾。  
“说不定就是我干的呢。说不定是你干的。”  
巴奇不知道该不该笑。布洛克似乎早就对这件毁掉他整个青春的事件释怀了，可以换着花样开玩笑，而他还没有。有时他想，这整件事，也许仅仅是当年那两个警官的一念之差，他们没有切实的证据，如果重来一次，被抓走的或许就是他了，是巴恩斯干的，这会是个更符合逻辑的走向，他早就名声在外了，温特案的那个怪小孩，用冰刀捅伤同学的家伙，被送到惩治学校后又把另一个倒霉鬼推进了水库，这都可以写书了。  
“我有个朋友，是个律师。他说愿意帮我……帮你重新去查这个案子。”  
“交上新朋友了，哈？”布洛克又做了个鬼脸，终于把他的鼻子从玻璃上拿开了，他一手拿着听筒，另一只手搭在被抻直的铐子上，“他们知道你原先是个怪胎小孩吗？谢了，不用了。想想就麻烦，十多年的案子。你欠他人情，然后我欠你人情。麻烦。再捱半年就出去了。”  
“那你的名声呢？”  
布洛克困倦地在眼睛上揉了一把，“我有什么名声啊，巴奇？你告诉我我有什么名声。”他拖长了嗓子喊探视者的名字，因为困倦而听起来不够嘲讽，更像是撒娇或者推诿，“我要它没用。你都来看我了。”  
他睁开双眼，大概是因为他揉的时候太用力，现在眼白上充满了血丝，他设想过和玻璃外这个人重逢的时刻会是什么样的，在他的设想里，很多细节都被考虑到了，那时他应该已经出狱两年或者三年，找到一份狗屎的工作，头发重新长出来了，虽然没法盖住脸上的伤，但总比光头好。他会穿着不够光鲜但也算体面的衣服，他们约在一家能喝酒的地方见面，然后他要吹牛，他肯定得吹牛。  
更多时候他根本不会设想这个。他根本没指望还能见到眼前这人，他有几个挺讨厌的狱友，有次他无聊，便琢磨着最能用来恶心这帮人的方式，那几个家伙正在聊女人，大聊特聊，并且时不时拱他也参与话题，于是他开始说他有个叫詹姆斯的男朋友，他们如何在毛还没长齐的年纪就搞上了，他们约定等他出狱后就搬到一起住，但他没撑到最后一句就忍不住大笑出声，因为那几个家伙脸上的表情实在是太好笑了，他笑得蹲到了地上，那些人在他背后大喊，“操你的，朗姆洛，打手枪的时候别想我的脸！”回想起这事，他突然往后仰去，对着玻璃后另一头的方向大声喊，“卢西安诺！卢西安诺，你记得我跟你们说过的那个我的小男朋友？把你的肥脑袋转过来，卢西安诺！”  
巴奇不知道那个卢西安诺有没有转过头来，因为布洛克的叫喊把狱警引来了，他从座位上站起，看着狱警挥舞着手指头他警告布洛克，威胁他如果他再敢大声喧哗，就再也不让谁来探视他。布洛克貌似顺从地不断点头，还做了个敬礼的动作，狱警走后，他立刻对着玻璃竖起了中指，巴奇坐回到椅子上，他这才放下手，流露出一点难得的心虚。  
“我只是想逗那个胖子玩玩，他最讨厌基佬。”布洛克重新拿起听筒，另一只手在脑后搔来搔去，“对不起。”  
他发现这办法不奏效了。拿巴奇开玩笑的这个方法，一旦当巴奇真的站在他面前的时候，就不奏效了。他常常通过这个方法来缓解他一些难解的心情，类似“在乎”的心情，他相信，如果你敢拿一个人开各种过分的玩笑，或者在他面前出丑，那至少说明他对你没那么重要，对吗？我们从来不会在我们在乎的人的面前展露丑态。  
“这里的玻璃都是这样的吗？”  
“什么？”布洛克拧起眉头，巴奇的问题太跳跃了，“你说这个玻璃？”  
“我听一个同事说，监狱里这种探视室，玻璃上都会有小孔，你可以从这种小孔里塞东西进去。”刚才站起来的时候，他感觉到胳膊一凉，才想起自己还带了企图走私给布洛克的小东西，“我给你带了一盒烟。但是没有小孔。”  
他有些紧张地转头看了看站在墙角的狱警，放下听筒，把手摸进另一只袖口，掏出香烟盒的边缘给布洛克看了一眼，就塞回去了。  
“你的那个同事可能是什么电影看多了，”布洛克难以置信地瞪大了眼，又要开始笑了，“你搞得我想用勺子在这玻璃上挖一个洞出来了。下次你想办法在你那袖子里藏一瓶酒？我想办法在这玻璃上凿个洞。”  
巴奇用食指的指节敲了敲那块玻璃，不以为然地瘪了瘪嘴。  
“那，”布洛克收起笑容，烦躁不安地用手指在鼻梁上扫了两下，“你还打算来？”  
很难从他今天的反应来判断他到底欢不欢迎巴奇的探视，他不显得高兴，也没显得太不耐烦，巴奇判断不出来。房间里的另一位女狱警发话了，宣布今天的探视时间到此为止，巴奇有些慌张地转回头，看到两旁的探视者都站了起来，索菲亚还没有，她还在抓住最后几秒钟和她肚子里的小孩的父亲争辩着什么，他转回头来，布洛克还在看着他。  
“结束了，结束了，请从这边走。”女狱警往这边走过来，“请从那道门离开，谢谢。”  
巴奇点点头，把抵在他小腿后头的椅子往后拉开，跨了出来。他对布洛克点点头，布洛克看到他点头，也点了一下头，但眼睛没看他，好像只是自己跟自己确认着点了点头，然后把听筒挂回原位，从椅子上站起来，转身走进囚犯的队伍里，跟着领头的狱警消失在一闪门后。


	3. 三 布洛克 BROCK

巴士的车速不快，司机两手扶着方向盘，心不在焉地开始转弯。他坐在驾驶座后方的横排座椅上，双肩包抱在胸前，扭转着上身看向窗外，那座低矮而庞大的建筑在后视镜里越变越小，他终于转回头来。那个叫索菲亚的黑人女孩儿坐在他右边。岛上的巴士按时发车，他们排队等车时就一前一后地站在一块儿，但没说过话。车子拐上一条宽阔的主路，越开越快，偶尔突然轻微地颠簸，索菲亚会摇晃着挤到他胳膊，这样反复发生了几次之后，她再也无法保持沉默了。  
“不好意思，帅哥……”索菲亚的口音很重，但嗓音意外地轻柔，“挤着你了。”  
巴奇过了几秒才摇摇头，说了一句“没关系”，既不显得过度友好，也没有什么冷漠或者厌恶的样子。他常常这样，自己想自己的事，虽然也会对外界的刺激做出反应，但难免显得有些呆滞。索菲亚又朝他脸上多看了一眼。  
“那个人是你哥哥？你们长得不太像。”  
她的嗓音轻易被行车的噪声给盖住了，但巴奇的眼珠动了一下，这回他没摇头。可能是没听清，也可能是如果他否认，他又得解释自己和布洛克是什么关系，或许他找不到一个合适的词来形容，或许也只是他懒，他居然点了点头，忽略了他和布洛克真的长得很不像的事实。  
索菲亚也跟着他点了点头，礼貌性质的。“你是个不坏的弟弟。我也有个弟弟，但如果我蹲了牢房，他只会笑掉大牙，就算再有飞机把这岛撞沉，他都不会想到来看我。”  
她说的是十年前的那场事故，一架飞机从拉瓜迪亚机场起飞后不久就撞上了赖克斯岛，很多人死了，有些人没死，还有人因为帮助抢救而被减刑或者提前释放。巴奇的脑海中浮现出奇怪的景象，他看到这座监狱孤岛变成几块更小的岛屿，有的开始倾斜，有的只是飘荡，小小的布洛克坐在圆筒形的螺旋桨残骸上，并不显得十分害怕。  
“他干了什么，你哥哥？”索菲亚问，“他的‘问题’是什么？”  
巴奇皱了皱眉头，迷惑地望着她。“问题？”  
索菲亚露出一个善解人意的、半自嘲式的微笑，“得了，帅哥，那可是‘北部’啊。我们都知道被关在‘北部’的都是些啥样的人。胡安没什么大问题，他只是，你知道，算是半个瘾君子。我们那个社区的男人没几个不是。”  
巴奇这才想起关押布洛克的那座设施的全名，北部医务室什么的。但他并不知道布洛克有什么「问题」，布洛克十四岁就入狱了，没有多少接触毒品或者酗酒的机会，刚才他看起来也很清醒，除了一些新旧交替的伤疤，他的脸上并没有滥用药物的迹象。也许是他的暴力倾向吧，巴奇想起布洛克向他描述的那个邪教徒，那场盥洗室里的殴打。那大概只是一系列造成布洛克不断被转监和延长关押的事件之一，它们大多无从说起，因为听起来太过愚蠢，而又无一不以剧烈的肢体冲突终结，演变成白纸黑字的简短记录，是它们填满了布洛克十几年来的人生。巴奇感到自己应该说些什么了。  
“那个胡安，他是小宝宝的父亲？”他低头瞅了瞅索菲亚鼓起的肚皮。  
“他倒是想不承认。”索菲亚听起来不太高兴，但也没有要避开这个话题的意思，“但我知道就是他。有时候你得相信自己的直觉。你有孩子吗？看起来不像。你哥哥呢？”  
巴奇摇头，女孩儿叹了口气，显出一种与年龄不符的老成。巴士开上了桥，车窗外出现无尽的水面，巴奇转身往玻璃外望，看着原本像大地那么宽广的岛屿也越变越小。这与他梦境中的某个画面奇怪地重合在了一起，他总是会梦见的那一天，布洛克被以大针头为首的几个县警摁进警车后座，车子轰隆隆地发动了，他看到布洛克转过身，透过后车窗的那一小块玻璃看向他，并且越变越小。事实上那辆车子并没有什么后车窗，布洛克被塞进去后他就什么也看不到了，他甚至朝着某个还没来得及钻进车里的警官冲过去，凶狠地扑在那人身上，挥着拳头又哭又闹的，那两个刚把布洛克拷上的警官只好再次下车，把无辜的同事从这个黑头发男孩手里解救出来，大家都以为他真的疯了，正好印证了一直以来的传闻，没有人注意他那双凶狠的、涨满泪水的红眼眶，或者以为那是发疯的副产品。再后来他变得更沉默了，当然，在其他人眼里他一直如此少言寡语，因为唯一一个能让他出声的男孩变成杀人犯被抓走了，就像暴力是布洛克与这个世界交流的方式那样，他的方式是沉默。他有过不沉默的时刻，在警方对他和布洛克进行分开的单独讯问时他说了很多话，他极力回忆，回忆杰瑞德溺亡的前一天晚上，回忆布洛克几点来敲他的宿舍窗户，他们几点到达水库附近的那片芦苇地，几点离开那里，他知道这些警察也会问布洛克一模一样的问题，如果他记错了任何一个细节，都会带来可怕的麻烦，他还想过要撒谎，他想说布洛克和他一起回了学校，然后回了自己的宿舍，就在他犹豫的那两秒里警官说，我们知道是你杀了杰瑞德，布洛克已经把事情的经过告诉我们了，你到底说不说实话，小鬼？  
“我已经有一个孩子了，他叫杰夫。这回我希望是个小姑娘，我已经给她起了个名字，叫安妮塔，虽然我并不打算真的把她生下来。杰夫有病，被我遗传的，我想我们都活不长，所以你能理解我为什么不打算把安妮塔生下来。如果我早点知道，当初我也不会把杰夫生下来。我已经去问了医生，风险不算太大，只是我太胖，所以看起来像是有点问题。其实安妮塔还不到四个月呢。”  
索菲亚像是在自言自语，但也偶尔看看他，自嘲地挤挤眼睛、那么笑一下。  
“我一直都想要个女孩儿的。你不知道小男孩有多惹人讨厌。那天我回家——我在外面打两份工——我累了一天，回去只想先坐下来喝一杯，而他不知道从哪儿冒出来，手里捧着一抔沙子，倒进了我杯子里。而我家甚至根本没有沙子，我们住在公寓里，不是那种有后院的房子。我想他是上帝派来惩罚我的，我对他说，杰夫，你是上帝派来惩罚我的吗？你知道他怎么回答我的？他把手里剩下的沙子一抛，大声说，‘是的！’，然后他爬到我的大腿上，开始抢我的杯子，我太生气了，我对他说，等你老爸回来，他会把你的屁股打开花，但他根本不害怕，因为他知道我在骗他。他知道我不知道他爸爸到底是谁，他好像对这事还挺神气的，没有人会把他屁股打开花的这事。”  
索菲亚用一种说笑话般的轻快口气叙述这事，即不像真情实意的抱怨，也没有表露出年轻妈妈那种对于孩子的一切胡闹都怀有无尽柔情的陶醉。巴奇甚至真的笑了一下，眼前的索菲亚和刚才在探视室里那个情绪失控的胖女孩变得不一样了，她显得平静、坚韧、风趣，像是一位能把发生在自己身上的操蛋事编成段子站在台上讲出来的脱口秀演员，只要眼前面对的不是心爱之人，她就能将苦难稳稳地驼在背上。  
“抱歉，我知道你没兴趣听这些。”索菲亚突然有点窘迫地拍了拍大腿，似乎终于从刚才那种朦胧的自说自话中回过神来，又迅速地开了个玩笑，“我只是很久没跟长得像你这么好看的男人聊过天了，相信我，在我那个社区你简直找不到一个模样能看的伙计，当然了，像我这样的妞还能提什么要求呢？”  
“你有一对美丽的眼睛。”  
巴奇不是为了表现得善良，他实话实说。他也很久都没有遇到一位像索菲亚这样不会令他感到紧张的人了，上一位是他最近认识的那位律师，再上一位，就是布洛克了。  
“可没有你的眼睛美，帅哥。”索菲亚显然还是很开心的，她又放松了一些，用肿胀的手指把头发往耳朵后面拨。“你的哥哥，他还有多久？胡安就快出来了。我可不打算庆祝。”她咧着嘴耸了耸肩。  
“他也快了。”巴奇低下头，一只手摆弄着双肩包的肩带，他想起临走时布洛克对他点头的眼神，觉得鼻腔里头不太舒服，像是被塞进了一团吸饱了柠檬水的棉花，使他毫无预兆地呼吸急促了起来，“他不应该坐牢的。他没有杀人，是他们搞错了，他们没有证据。”  
后来警官还说了很多威胁他的话。他们说，你已经有过一次不良记录了，巴恩斯，你用冰刀伤过人，温特案的经过我们也都清楚。当时在场的有三个人，两个警官坐着讯问他，还有一个圣路易斯的教员站在门口看守，说到这里时其中一个人笑了，他拿起水喝了一口，转身对那个教员说，你知道吗，这种话也许有点难听，但我告诉你，你看那些变态，那些连环杀人的啊，强奸分尸的啊，你看搞出那种事来的人渣——我以前在麦迪逊干过，如果你去那边的分局翻档案你就能看到——那种变态十个里面有八个小时候都是性侵案的受害人，简直像是通过老二来传染的罪恶似的！坐在他身边的警官笑了一阵，他也笑着继续喝水，喝完后他继续问，你看，你也没有一份有说服力的不在场证明，那个被淹死的男孩还跟你发生过不愉快，而现在布洛克都已经向我们指认你了，你还打算继续这么耗下去吗？他把手里的几张纸摇得哗哗作响，好像上面真的印着布洛克的口供似的，再后来巴奇才知道，这个人对布洛克说了几乎一模一样的话，他说，你这个小子会杀人一点也不让我们感到惊奇，你的那位小伙伴已经把你干的事一五一十都告诉我们了，你先把那个可怜的男孩打了一顿，又把他推进了水库，这么简单的经过，你还想跟我们继续扯谎吗？  
   
   
晚饭是肉汁土豆泥和煮得软烂的鹰嘴豆，布洛克把他的那一份全吃光了，他甚至把小纸杯里的果汁饮料也喝掉了，他从来不喝那个，倒不是因为嫌弃那果汁的低劣，他只是不爱那股子奇怪的糖精味。端起纸杯时他想象着自己手中是一瓶酒，他的手指还在轻微的颤抖，仿佛已经有点喝多了似的，离开探视室后他的手指就疯狂地颤抖了起来，他能听到自己的心脏在薄薄一层胸口下狂跳，砰砰砰砰砰，像是有什么东西顺着楼梯一路往下掉似的，他希望刚才坐在那里面的时候，自己看起来一切正常。  
半个多钟头后，他的心跳平复下来，手指也不再像个八十岁的老年人那样颤动。他躺在硬梆梆的单人床上，安静地呼吸起伏。安静了没几分钟，他突然坐直起来，跳下床，一手撑着小书桌的桌面一手拉开抽屉，睡在他对面的人怏怏地翻了个身，眯着眼对他嘟囔，“你他妈找什么？”  
“闭上你的嘴！”他头也不回地大吼了一声，“别他妈出声。”  
那人把手里捏着的牙签从嘴边拿开，冲着布洛克的后背扔过去，但没扔远，直直落在了地上。他从抽屉里翻出一个破旧的小饼干盒，他都不记得自己是从哪儿弄来的这个饼干盒的了，铝制的盒盖边缘有些锈迹，他掀开盖子，将里面的东西一股脑倒在桌面上，折叠着的信件、空火柴盒、孔里还残留着线头的圆纽扣以及一小片一小片的豆腐块剪报，他把那些信胡乱地展开，但又没有真的去仔细看，他不是要重温，只是在确认，确认这些信真的存在着、存在过，确认了之后他暂时放下心来，便将信纸按照原先的折痕胡乱叠起来，连同那些剪报一股脑重新塞回饼干盒里。  
“到底是什么宝贝狗屎啊——你妈给你写的？你有没有妈？”那人又在他背后问话，“难道是支票？”  
“是啊，是张支票，我妈给我留了十万块，然后她就去死了。”  
他把饼干盒放回抽屉，连瞎话都说得敷敷衍衍。那人用鼻子哼了一声，便翻了身去睡了。他爬回床上，右手往床头一侧的被面上擦，好把那股淡淡的锈味儿给擦掉，擦了几下后他把手指抬到鼻子下面，看还能不能闻到锈味，他再次感觉到自己指尖的颤抖，好像真的得了病似的。  
巴奇说会再来。巴奇会再过来，过来看他，他在心里反复咀嚼这个事件，琢磨这句话的意味，巴奇来探视他的这回事至今还缺乏某种真实感，他用手在枕头上使劲儿拍了几下，像是要用这样同等的力度来拍打自己的脑袋。对面又传来一阵翻身的动静，带动被子发出布料彼此磨蹭的轻微声响，还有弹簧床垫的咯吱声，那人睁开眼睛，拖长了嗓子问他，“来看你的是谁啊？”  
潜台词是“谁会来看你啊”。朗姆洛从来没有探视者。谁会来看他啊？“不会真的是你老娘吧？”  
这一回布洛克意外地没有发怒或者骂脏话。他在薄嘴唇上仓促一舔，快速从喉咙里挤出浑浊不清的回答，“没有谁。不是什么熟人。”  
“得了吧，半个探视室的人都听见你喊卢西安诺，让他看你的小男朋友什么的。你是在玩他还是讲真的啊？”  
“你他妈——”布洛克这才突然冒了火，抄起床头的什么东西往对面的人身上扔过去，“我他妈看起来像个真基佬么？”  
对方闪躲不及，被砸了个正着，但也不是什么重物，他没受到什么伤害或威胁，反倒借此大笑起来，笑声令人厌烦。  
“谁又来看你了，猪头？”为了堵住他的嘴，布洛克干脆也随口盘问起来，“还是你妹妹？”  
“除了她还能有谁。她要结婚了，男的是个什么手套厂的簿记员，挣得很少。我老娘肯定气坏了，她一直觉得她至少能嫁个牙医或者什么的。就佩蒂长得那样，还牙医？做什么他妈的白日梦。”  
“她可以嫁给我啊，”布洛克讪笑着吹了个疲软的口哨，“她在我眼里不算难看。”  
“滚你妈的！”  
那人瞬间涨红了脸，跳下床像是要揍他，胸口胀得像是被打气筒给充起来了，布洛克识趣地抬起双手，示意是自己的错，别这么激动，兄弟。  
“你再拿她开玩笑，我就打烂你的蛋。”对方恶狠狠地退回到自己的床板上。  
“你不是我的对手，安东，不过好吧，我要是再拿她开玩笑你就打烂我的蛋，成交。”布洛克点点头。  
后来他们没再说话。那人在前半夜就睡着了，发出规律的鼾声，而布洛克在闭着眼胡思乱想了两个多小时后又坐了起来，靠着墙，强烈的挫败感让他呼吸粗重，无法入睡的挫败感，他用握起的掌根往墙上锤了一拳，锤得不响，疼倒还是挺疼的。已经是后半夜了。他又下了床，摸索着拉开抽屉，把那一摞信纸从饼干盒里掏出来，这次他动作很轻，仿佛有点说不清道不明的心虚，他转身把信件放到枕头边，然后才转回来把盒盖盖上，抽屉推了回去。屋子里几乎没有一丝光亮，想读信是不可能的，他好像这才意识到这个关键问题，抬头搔了搔后脑的发茬，上身往后一靠，重重地倒回了床上。  
巴奇变样了。这个念头一冒出来，布洛克就不自知地从鼻子和唇齿间发出一声哼笑，这想法太奇怪了，谁不变样啊，从十几岁到二十几岁。巴奇好像已经比他高了，最后站起来的时候他用余光大概测量了一下，有那么一瞬间的惊异和沮丧，记忆里他才是高个子的那个，他一直比巴奇高，天经地义。但是也只高了那么一丁点儿，所以其实不算数，他想。他还想起巴奇坐在那儿望着自己的模样，眼神里不再有小时候那股戒备的意思，好似随时在提防着什么坏事发生，现在他眼睛里没有那东西了，他看起来像个腼腆的、内向的、不惹事的正常人。布洛克想知道他是不是去上大学了。他不记得巴奇在圣路易斯的时候成绩如何，好像不太好，但也不差，反正不比他的差，他只记得巴奇在第一封寄给他的信里写到转校的事，因为杰瑞德的那案子，这次他被他爸妈弄到了一个远得多的地方，路易斯安那的某个小城，布洛克不记得那个小城和那个学校的名字了，当时他看得很不仔细。那是他被送进管教所的第四个月，刚刚从为期一周的单独禁闭里解放出来，邮戳上的日期显示信早在一个多月前就被投递了，他在禁闭室里耗掉了很多力气，脑袋里空空的，潦潦草草地看完后，就把那张透光的薄信纸塞进了床垫底下，睡死过去了。他梦见巴奇在哭，那张永远没有什么表情的苍白的小脸挤作一团，弄得他有点不知所措，他还梦见了那个治安官，治安官在和圣路易斯的校长聊天，他们站在走廊的镜头上，远远地扭头打量他，打量他和巴奇，他觉得无聊，干脆拉着身边的男孩走开了，巴奇的手凉丝丝的，残留着刚才在自己脸上擦去的眼泪，他松手甩开，故意在裤子上蹭了几下，显得很嫌弃似的。  
后来他又被关了好几次的单独禁闭。原因大同小异，不是因为和同样关押在那里的王八崽子们干架，就是因为冲撞管理人员，和管理人员干架，有些是他起的头，有些不是，反正都是因为一些蠢得要命的芝麻小事，好像他的人生就再也不会发生什么体面而盛大的冲突了似的。负责他的教官曾语重心长地说，你对这个世界的看法是扭曲的，朗姆洛，你需要换一种方式，他是个四十岁出头的中年男人，高中毕业，有爱抱怨的老婆和听话而怯懦的儿子，人生目前为止最大的苦难是初入社会时做生意被合伙人卷走了一笔钱，钱是他从母亲那儿偷来的，哭了一天一夜，然后再没试图当商人，他认为他具备足够的资格来了解和评判眼前这个黄褐色眼睛的刺头小子，这个对于谋杀罪来说未免也太年轻了点的年轻人，他用那种温和而不失压迫感的低沉嗓音对布洛克说，你做事时都在想些什么？你有在乎你的人吗，你想到过他们吗，当你打人的时候？你希望他们看到你打人的样子吗？  
他两手伸在桌面上，摆弄着铐子中间的那个链条。相比起来，单独禁闭还要好受一点，他讨厌听这些人在他耳边嗡嗡地出声，像是几千几万个聚集在一起的蚊子，他讨厌这个。“希望啊，”他不带戾气也无嘲讽之意，面无表情得甚至有些真诚了，“我希望他看到我打人的样子。这样他就知道，他不用再怕什么，因为如果还有什么他妈的烂人想找他麻烦，我就打死那婊子养的。我不是都弄死了一个了吗？”他抿起嘴，露出不知悔改的坏笑，这笑容属于那种彻底不可救药的少年犯，如假包换。  
他偶尔会想，如果当时巴奇没有半夜跑出来，没有跑到钟楼上找他，事情的结果又会是怎样。或许转机并不发生在这里，而是在那之后，他们不应该跑进那个小树林，他不该把那盒香烟掏出来，自己叼上一根，再分给巴奇一根，如果他们没有这么做，后来抓住他俩的校警或许就不会把情况汇报给治安官，没有人会去追究那盒香烟来自哪里，更没有人会发现他在前天夜晚和杰瑞德打了一架。这是事情急转直下的最重要的一环吗？没准还要往前面数？一开始就不应该和杰瑞德打那一架，他虽然讨厌他，但还没讨厌到那个非打不可的份上，他想揍的人多了去了，杰瑞德甚至排不进前三，虽然杰瑞德曾经狠狠欺负过巴奇，但那并不是他把他打了一顿的理由，真要说的话，谁没欺负过巴奇呢，谁没欺负过那个从纽约转学过来的不正常的小哑巴？那天在水库边上他就和巴奇说了，他只是被杰瑞德骂了一句，很来火，所以把那家伙揍了一通，没有别的什么，他对巴奇总是说实话。他不应该拿杰瑞德的那包香烟，不应该打那一架，不应该为了一只哨子而折回去找……后悔的路总是一站又一站，望不到尽头，如果真的有那么一个终极原因，如果真的有那么一个再也无法往前回溯的事件，有那么一个一切皆因它而起的原点，布洛克想，是他不应该骑着偷来的摩托车去找巴奇炫耀，不应该带巴奇去水库边玩，摩托车，水库边的芦苇地，巴奇……宇宙的终点。那天晚上在水库边，他跟巴奇吹牛吹了很久，他有个宏伟的计划，并且真的盘算着要实施，他想逃离这里，想去纽约，他略过了细节，而是直接把想象中的成果说给巴奇听，他说，我会挣一点钱，然后租一个公寓的顶层，可以在上面开派对，我们可以请很多女孩来玩，不知道从哪句开始他用“我们”作主语，好像巴奇铁定会跟着他一起似的，他会去纽约或者水牛城，或者干脆往西，去加州，哪儿都行，只要不是这里，不是猎犬镇，不是聂弗辛科，他要带着他的小哑巴同伙，因为如果他不带上他，就再也没有人会带他玩了，他当真这么盘算着，竟凭空生出一种责任感。  
“你知道有件好笑的事情是什么吗，先生，我说给你听。我有个舅舅，是个酒鬼，从我有记忆起就一直都是，他是个保安，经常大半夜也要值班，总是喝得烂醉后骑着他的破摩托去工厂，或者一边喝一边值班，然后歪歪扭扭地把摩托开回家。”他放开那根细细的铐子链条，抬起头来，眼珠转向右上方，自言自语地，不时用手指对那位教官比划，“我记得小时候总是听我舅妈说，听我舅妈和她们那些女朋友说，他总有一天要在路上被撞死，或者撞死别人，她们一直这么说，每年圣诞节都会说，虽然我那时只有几岁，但我记得很清楚，她们说我舅舅总有一天会出车祸，因为他喝酒喝得太凶了。”  
“后来他真的死在马路上了，但好笑的部分是什么，你知道吗，先生？好笑的是那天是他最清醒的一天，他参加了一个什么戒酒俱乐部，是镇上一个主日学校的女老师组织的，他已经戒酒几个月了，那天他刚从主日学校的小礼堂参加聚会出来，口袋里还装着他那枚一百天荣耀勋章——那个戒酒俱乐部会给成员发那种什么勋章，挺蠢的——我舅舅这辈子都没有像那天那么清醒过，我猜，他拿着勋章，骑着他的摩托车，刚拐过一个街区，就被一辆运货的皮卡给撞飞了。”  
他当场就死了。围观的人很多，小布洛克跟着他舅妈一起跑了过去，他们就住在附近，车祸发生时他们甚至听到了冲撞声，布洛克的舅妈正在厨房里削土豆，六岁的布洛克光着上身坐在门廊上摆弄空汽水瓶，冲撞声远远传来，震倒了他好不容易垒起来的塑料瓶子。后来有邻居跑过来，对着厨房里的女人说了什么，她还围着围裙，拖鞋也来不及换，就冒冒失失地往门前那条路的另一头跑，布洛克跟在她后面。他看到了很多血，看到了舅舅那身蓝灰色工装，他听到舅妈开始嚎啕大哭，然后想起她以前总说的，在她丈夫戒酒之前，她说你舅舅总有一天会喝出事来，如果他再那么喝下去，不是他被别人撞死，就是他撞死别人，最后他被撞死了，在他人生中最清醒、最骄傲、最胸有成竹的时刻，衣兜里装着百天荣耀勋章，被延迟的命运给抓了个正着。


	4. 四 赖克斯岛 RIKERS ISLAND

探视日后的周一傍晚，巴奇下了班，回到原先的住处收拾东西。他在布鲁克林的一家电话公司做库管员，工作有些繁重，但不用跟太多人打交道，大多数时候他只需要面对纸张上的表格和货架上的纸箱，必须跟人说话时，说话的内容也都大多是数字、货物名和时间地点。他对付得挺好。没有谁觉得他是个怪人，顶多觉得他有些冷淡，不爱谈笑，除此之外一切正常。  
他在皇后区租了一间新屋子，比原先那间要大，虽然还是只有一个单独的房间，但可以摆下两张床。有独立的厨房和卫生间，还有一个小小的储藏间，可以堆很多乱七八糟的东西。有吊扇和阳台。  
搬家是一件累人的事，他没有联系搬家公司，也没有找帮手，好在他有辆二手车，也是不久前买的。收拾东西并没有花费太多时间，他东西不多，新屋子里几乎没有什么家具，他在地板的拐角靠墙铺了床垫，把书堆在另一个拐角，衣服和日用品暂时还都放在行李箱里，等去旧货市场买了柜子和五斗橱回来再说。打扫屋子比较麻烦，很多清洁用具他都没有，他等到第二天下班才有时间去了附近的一家大卖场，买了扫帚、海棉拖把、吸水布、玻璃水、清洁剂、肥皂和砂纸，在打扫的过程中又陆续想起一些没买的东西，他便会停下来，甩甩手上的水，把东西的名字写在小纸条上，以防自己忘掉。  
彻底收拾好新屋子是直到第二周周末才完成的事。他去旧货市场买了三层抽屉柜、单人扶手沙发、小餐桌和两把椅子，那费了他一番功夫才把这些家具全部塞进自己的车里，又费了他一番力气把这些家具一一扛上楼，弄完后他坐在地上喘气，脸颊滚烫发热，他抬起手背去擦汗，垂在额前的几绺黑色头发被汗水斜斜地黏在太阳穴上，门窗都关着，屋子里密不透风，他从地上爬起来，走到卫生间里去洗脸。  
他还不知道布洛克会不会答应这个。他会问他的，这是当然，但他不知道布洛克会不会同意出来后跟他住。他心里没数。在他的设想中，什么样的可能性都有，他设想到布洛克没准会一口答应，也可能会不以为然地撇撇嘴，他不知道如果布洛克撇撇嘴，或者摇摇头，他要怎么继续争取，他肯定什么都说不出来。之前他在图书馆里看过一本书，是一个对狱警和服刑人员都做过调查研究的心理学家写的，书里罗列了一些服刑人员重返社会后可能会面临的问题，其中包括与人共同居住的这一项，书里郑重其事地写道：“他们可能会发觉到，自己还未对正常的工作与生活环境做足准备。他们当中的一部分总是保持警觉，对待同一屋檐下的亲友像是对待狱警，容易冲动，习惯性地用暴力或者逃避来解决问题；他们当中的另一部分难以摆脱入狱前就已养成的陋习，可能会重新融入问题人群，进而发展到酗酒或者毒品复吸，甚至在住处进行偷窃，或者私自卖掉住处的财物，从而换取现金……”读到这里时，巴奇舔了舔嘴唇，并不觉得这一段算什么大问题，如果布洛克真的这样，他也能对付，他充满模糊的自信心，把这书塞回了架子上。  
“那书里真的这么写？哈哈哈！”  
第二次探视时，他把看到的那段话说给布洛克听了。  
“你干嘛看这种书啊？”笑完了之后，布洛克用手掌在脸上揉了一把，还保持着刚才大笑时的眼神，冲着来探视自己的男人扬了扬下巴，“你不会是想让我跟你一起住吧？”  
巴奇有点紧张，但是是他可以掌控的那种紧张。他把听筒贴紧脸颊一侧，望着布洛克，“我、我是这么打算的。”  
两旁不断传来其他探视人和囚犯的对话声，所以这沉默不算尴尬。布洛克收起嘴角的笑意，黄褐色的眼球瞪大了地盯着玻璃外的人，有几秒钟的时间他差点又要笑了，他以为巴奇在逗他玩呢，但如果这是个玩笑，巴奇的表情未免实在太滴水不漏了，他了解巴奇，虽然他们十多年没见了但他了解巴奇，他的小哑巴可不是个会骗人逗乐的家伙，他把听筒从这只手换到另一只手，像是要回答，但半天只做了个吞咽的动作，什么都没说。  
“我租了一个公寓，在皇后区，比我原来住的那地方要大。但不是太大，只有一个房间，可是能放下两张床。”巴奇说得有点慢，似乎每一个单词都不太拿得准，他一直望着布洛克的脸，如果布洛克的表情有任何变动他就会停下来似的，“该有的家具也有，还没有电视，我不太看电视，不过也可以买，二手的很便宜。”  
布洛克还没说话，这和他俩一贯的相处模式有点出入。通常他的话很少，都是布洛克负责说话这件事的。  
“我只是觉得，我想，你也许会想留在纽约。”  
布洛克看到巴奇握着听筒的那只手的手指指腹有些泛白，“你不怕我偷你的电视去卖啊？”他勾起嘴角笑了，笑得不太潇洒，只能勉强把惊讶的窘相给稳住罢了，“像你说的那个书里写的那样。或者我一时发晕，把你打了什么的。”  
“现在还没有电视。”巴奇一五一十地老实说，“而且，你不会打我的吧。”  
他又想笑，但情绪太多，无法容纳在一个随随便便的笑里，只好撇了撇嘴，把听筒换了一边手拿，巴奇也把听筒从这只手换到另一只手，给两个人的沉默换取一点时间，莫名都显得有点胆怯。  
“你现在在纽约工作？”  
巴奇点点头，“在一个电话公司里。”  
“你上大学了？”  
“上了一年，没有毕业。我爸爸去世了，我请假回去陪我妈妈和妹妹过了几天，他去世前欠下的债没还清，学费也是银行贷款，我想了想，就不打算念下去了。”  
布洛克有些慌张地转开眼，生涩地嘟囔了一句“抱歉。”  
“没什么。”巴奇摇头。“我不太伤心。跟他一直不是很亲近。那件事之后……杰瑞德的案子之后，他把我送到路易斯安那的一个寄宿中学，从那以后，他就不太跟我有什么联系了。他一直在想办法把我送到一个他看不到的地方，从纽约到威斯康星，从威斯康星到路易斯安那。他有点怕我。妈妈和妹妹也怕我，只不过她们会努力不让我看出来。”  
“为什么怕你？”  
巴奇又摇摇头，“不太清楚。也许他们也觉得我不太正常。他们可能觉得我精神有点问题吧，在我小时候那场意外之后，他们送我去看过精神病医生。”他不好意思地笑了一下，笑得短促而小心翼翼，眼睛看向玻璃的拐角。  
瑞贝卡一开始不怎么怕他，但他妈妈总是会把她从他旁边抱走。后来她也学会避开她的哥哥了。他不怪罪他们，毕竟他确实有过那么一段怪异的岁月，面对那样的小孩，谁都会怕的。小孩总觉得父母是超出常人的存在，父母总有非同寻常的勇敢、智慧与包容，实际上他们不是，他们只是普通人，有最平常的恐惧和怯懦。  
“有人欺负你吗，在路易斯安那的时候？”  
这个问题让巴奇停顿了几秒钟。布洛克看见他在思考，他在搜肠刮肚地寻找，寻找一种合适的表达方法，好让他不必说谎也能掩盖真相。  
“我不太受他们的影响。”他把目光放回到玻璃后的男人脸上，睫毛略微颤抖。“我做我自己的事。”  
过了两三秒钟，布洛克犹豫着要开口说些什么，又听到听筒里传来那人说话前轻轻的吸气声：“有时候我会想到你。”  
他盯着巴奇的眼睛，好像无论对方接下来要说什么，他都只是听一听，不打算真的相信。  
“这么说你可能会生气，可是，”巴奇的嗓音越说越小，接近沙哑，他只好咳嗽了一声，尽量让自己听起来清晰而平静，“我觉得也像是在坐牢一样，在那边的时候。”  
“你也知道我听到会生气啊？”布洛克哼了一声，其实是带着笑的，“你能跟我比吗？”  
巴奇赶紧摇了摇头。他很喜欢看巴奇摇头的样子，真是莫名其妙。  
 

探视在下午四点结束，等到巴奇从赖克斯岛赶回皇后区时，天色已经没有多少光亮了。他在地铁口的小吃车前买了热狗和可乐，站在那儿吹着风吃。  
他中午十一点就去了莱科斯岛。探视的时间表总是变化莫测，有时候刚到那儿就能进去，有时候要等上大半天，探视者们大多都省略了午饭，直到将近下午三点才陆陆续续被放进去。香肠的热油从面包缝里漏出来，透过油纸浸到了他的掌根，他把剩下那一块草草塞进嘴巴里，埋着头伸出舌尖在油腻腻的手掌根部舔了一口，舔不干净，只能再用那张已经被他揉成一团的油纸擦了擦，勉强擦掉了那么一点儿。街道两旁的商铺门前亮着各式各样的招牌与灯箱，闪得人眼花缭乱，他站在原地继续喝可乐，想着他下午去看的那个人晚上都吃了些什么。可乐被喝得见了底，吸管底部开始哧溜作响。他走到街角的垃圾桶旁，把可乐纸杯和揉成一团的油纸丢进去，掌根上的那一小块油已经有点干了，上午出门时走得匆忙，忘了把手帕带上，现在裤兜和大衣口袋里都是空空的，没有什么可以用来擦手的东西，他摸到了一盒烟，上次他打算偷偷走私给布洛克，但是没有成功的那盒，之前他把它从袖子里掏出来后，就顺手塞进了大衣内侧的口袋里，然后就忘了。回公寓的路上他去商店买了火柴。他不抽烟，记忆里上一次抽烟就是在小树林里的那一次，他站在商店的玻璃窗外，捏住香烟放到嘴里咬住，接着取出火柴，擦了几次才擦着，一手护着火苗不被风吹灭，一手捏着火柴往嘴边凑，略显笨拙地点着了烟。  
剧烈的几下咳嗽后，他扔掉火柴梗，把烟从嘴里拿出来，呛得眼睛都睁不开。然而他很快适应了，又把烟放回两片嘴唇之间，过了没一会儿，他开始用鼻子呼出烟气，发白的烟气迅速升腾，消散在与他的眼睛平齐的高度，他的眼睛低垂着，自始至终看着商店门外的水泥地面。他原本以为这会给他带来一系列不好的记忆和不好的感受，然而没有，他的心跳没有加速，呼吸也没有变得紊乱，他还那样平静地站着，仿佛只是个无所事事的失业青年，还打算再来一根，就去酒吧里快活快活。他的确想起了一些事、一些画面，那令他不好受，令他想要快些回到住处，但他还是平平静静的，像一棵长在排水不良的沼泽地里的落羽杉，一阵风吹来，也不会发出多少扑簌簌的动静。三五成群的几个穿着喇叭式预磨牛仔裤的青少年在商店门前走过，不太友好地打量了他一眼，他们看上去十六七岁的光景，两手和衬衣下摆一样掖在裤腰间，脸上带着一种事不关己、漠不关心的神态，仿佛他们已经受够了这世界所能给他们带来的打击和幻灭，巴奇安静地吸着烟，一动不动，他在脑海中刻画出布洛克穿喇叭式预磨牛仔裤、白色衬衣的立领解开前三个扣子的模样，那有些古怪，接着他想到了路易斯安那州的青少年，想到了那些开车在大洋航空公路和五十号公路上呼啸而过的出身工人家庭的年轻人，他试图在脑海里把他们之中的任何一个人的模样强行安在布洛克身上，看能否拼凑出一个活生生的十七岁的朗姆洛家的男孩。  
真奇怪，他很难凭空想象的出来，总是少那么一块。有时是眼底的那圈阴影，有时是鬓角的黑色发茬，有时候干脆是大段的空白，或者是一个成年男人的骨架长了一张男孩的脸，布洛克好像在他的记忆里停止生长了似的。他还没记住现在的布洛克长什么样——不是这个意思，他当然记住了，他知道布洛克现在什么样，可等他俩分开了，再叫他回想，第一时间出现在他脑海里的，还是那个十二三岁的、精瘦的、鼻梁上有一道疤痕的小刺头儿。他记得布洛克经常怒气冲冲的。而不怒气冲冲的时候，布洛克也会咧着嘴笑，大部分是嘲笑或者坏笑，偶尔也有傻笑，布洛克是那种貌似有一点小聪明，但冒傻气丝毫不少的家伙。巴奇还记得他有时候会自言自语，比如走在聂弗辛科旁的那条小路上时，或者跟他在架秋千的空地上玩的时候，虽然知道了巴奇的确是会说话的，他还是喜欢把巴奇当小哑巴，自己踩在秋千轮胎上，左右摇晃地嘟囔着“这他妈漏气了”“搞了我一手的铁锈”之类的抱怨，或者手里拿着一根之前躺在小水洼里吸饱了脏水的柳条，在围绕操场的铁丝网上一下一下地抽，认真地抽着，冷不丁冒出一句“你知道我为什么连月末日也懒得回家么？”，月末日是圣路易斯每个月为期两天的休息日，孩子们得以从惩治学校回到自己的家里，或者当地的亲戚家里。  
那你告诉我为什么呀？小巴奇问。当然了，当时他只是站在旁边，盯着布洛克手里软趴趴的柳条一下又一下地被挥到铁丝网上，没有真的开口问，但他和布洛克好像达成了某种对话默契似的，只要他不掉头走掉，不把脸扭向另一边，就代表他愿意参与这段由布洛克主导的没什么内容的交谈。布洛克耸了耸肩。  
“因为我舅妈，她总是哭。自从我舅舅死了以后，她做的饭就有一股她的手帕味。我每次回去，她都把半个月的剩菜从冰箱里拿出来，倒到锅里，炖给我吃，以前那还挺好吃的，但是现在永远有一股她的手帕味，她还失眠，晚上我能听见她在屋子里走来走去的动静。有时候她用那种眼神看我。”  
哪种眼神呀？巴奇把那根柳条从他手里拿走，自己对着铁丝网抽了起来。  
“我也不确定。”布洛克不太惊愕地后退半步，看着小哑巴从自己手里拿走柳条。“我不是抱怨她不够好。她够好了，我裤子破了都是她给我补，她还经常炖秋葵荚肉汤给我，知道我爱喝那个。但我猜，她大概觉得我是个扫把星。她遇到了一堆坏事，自从我妈把我丢给她之后，她之前工作的那家百货商店关门了，她在浴缸里摔倒过一次，摔坏了胯骨，天天要往屁股上抹一种很难闻的药油。然后我舅舅死了。”  
巴奇停下抽打铁丝网的动作，回过头来。回过头来还不够，他松开手，把柳条扔回到那滩脏水里，整个身子都转回来了。你舅舅死了？  
“嗯。被车撞飞了，在一个十字路口，他当时清醒得很。我舅妈和她的女朋友以前一直说，他总有一天要因为喝醉而撞死别人，或者被撞死，但那天他清醒得很。”他把一只手伸进裤兜，掏出了什么出来，“这个给你吧。戒酒协会发给他的百日荣耀勋章，合金的，卖不了钱，我留着没用。”  
他说的好像巴奇留着就有用似的。巴奇听话地摊开手，他把金光闪闪的勋章递过去。他觉得，他的小哑巴更需要一个连续开口说话一百天的荣耀勋章，他这样想着，所以突然笑了，巴奇低头把勋章塞进口袋，没发现他在笑。  
“他们以前天天吵架，他和我舅妈。他骂她想让他死，因为她每次都不知道事先把肉炸一下，炸掉肉里的肥油，而是直接把肉扔到锅里炖，所以那些肥油都炖到汤里了，吃下去都堆在他的内脏里，迟早要害他得肿瘤。我觉得他是想说心脏病或者脂肪肝之类的，吃太油怎么可能让你得肿瘤？肿瘤里面又不是肥油。”  
他开始用球鞋的鞋尖去踢水，那双球鞋已经够脏了，巴奇盯着他那条不断踢向水洼上方的小腿。他摇了摇头，表示他也同意布洛克的想法，肿瘤应该和吃肥油没有太大关系。  
“我舅妈把我留下时，他也气得要命。他发了一整晚的火，但我觉得他不仅仅是生我的气，他巴不得抓住我这个机会对她发火，他们用意大利语吵架，吵得飞快，我一个词都听不懂，除了脏话。要不要我教你几个？我知道好几个词。”  
他又咧开嘴，露出那种冒傻气的坏笑，他也不管巴奇有没有兴趣跟他学意大利语里骂人的话，就作势要教他，几个男孩从小操场的另一头走进来，他略一愣神，合上咧开的嘴，本能反应似的侧过身子，跳到了角落处的另一个水洼旁。这是他跟巴奇熟识了还不到一周的时候，还没做好从此要和这个小哑巴一起被划入怪胎阵营的心理准备，而些男孩个个都是圣路易斯的麻烦角色，块头大，架势摆得也大，整天无所事事，比他还会欺负人。  
“嘿，巴恩斯！”  
巴奇反应过来的时候，布洛克已经从他旁边走开好几米了。布洛克低着头，又从地上捡起了一支柳条，好像从始至终都只是自己一个人站在这儿找乐子，没注意到旁边的小哑巴，也没注意到有什么人靠近过来。  
“你在这干吗？”  
满脸雀斑的小子又朝他喊了一声，这小子紧跟着为首的另一个男孩，他们对这个巴恩斯还是有点捉摸不清的畏惧感的，谁也不知道传说中在纽约打死过同学的家伙到底是不是真的精神失常，还是只是格外疯狂。但总要有人站出来显示他们的气魄，所以就是他了，他站在为首男孩的右后方，再次探着脑袋对巴奇喊，“我在问你话呢！”  
巴奇看了他一眼，又看了他前方那个为首的男孩一眼。他讨厌人们这样大声对他讲话，这样大声地、吵吵嚷嚷地，他宁愿只有布洛克一个人在他身边自言自语、絮絮叨叨。他扭转上半身，想朝布洛克的方向看，还没等他把脸完全扭过去，一股莽撞的力量猛推在他后颈上，他被推倒，直直跌在那一圈脏兮兮的水洼里。  
“死哑巴。”雀斑男孩发出得手后的仓促笑声，起初的畏惧感已经消散了很多，其他几个小子也开始跟着笑了，放松了不少。“你看什么看？”  
巴奇一手撑着地，翻身坐起来，盯着那个为首的男孩看。  
“你他妈看什么看？”对方被他这直瞪瞪的眼神给惹恼了，似乎惊异于这个被推倒在地上的怪胎竟然还敢对他们心怀怒气，立刻抬起胳膊，把手上的篮球对准这个跌坐在脏水里的黑头发男孩，使劲掷了过去。巴奇的反应够快，他压低身体，用手臂挡住了头，但他们离得太近了，篮球带着少年人挑衅时独有的巨大能量飞速撞过来，擦过他的胳膊肘，打中了胸口左侧，打得他浑身猛颤，像是被除颤器狠狠电了一把的小病人。

 

这种天气不适合放风。布洛克蹲在监区北侧的水泥墙壁下，两米多高的墙壁投下了一排狭长的阴影，他蹲在阴影里，胳膊直戳戳地搭在膝盖上，右手的食指十分贴近地面，偶尔在那夹杂着野草和石子的沙土山点动，像是在跟随某种旋律敲击着什么。天气已经很冷了，但又有这种时候，阴云挡在太阳之下，隔断了温暖可见的黄色光线，你感觉空气是灰蓝色的，却又真真切切地接收到了灼人的紫外线，让人睁不开眼。  
蹲累了，他站起来，抬手搔了搔自己的下巴。他的那枚刀片已经用钝了，尽管两手把肥皂沫搓得又厚又腻，他还是一个没注意，在腮帮子上剌了道口子。剌得不深，也没多疼，但毕竟破了皮，重新愈合的过程很痒，本来一道两指宽不到的口子，因为天天被他这样搔，开始有红肿扩大的趋势，他越是痒，越是想去搔，搔完又有些心不安，总觉得用不了几天，自己下巴就要开花，当初还不如不刮。他本来就不爱管这个。  
他靠在墙上，从裤兜里掏出一支圆珠笔，和一个小小的便笺簿。自从有人来看他后，他终于也开始记录这里开放探视的时间了，以前他从来懒得询问这个，就像当年圣路易斯会给他们上生理卫生课，甚至采用超前的理念向他们介绍避孕套的用处，有什么用啊？给一群十二三岁的、寄宿在男校里的小子们教这些东西，好像他们真的有机会跟女孩儿亲上嘴，再上个床似的。没用。他打开其中一页，上面是他自己用笔划出来的不够平直的表格，仿照日历的样式，按照他的潦草记录，后天巴奇就要来了。“就要”，他心里出现了这种用词，不是因为他觉得时间飞逝，他还在为了下巴上的那道他自己手抖剌出来的疤而烦着呢。那道疤还没褪掉，巴奇就要来了。真烦。他脸上还有别的一些伤疤，深的，浅的，长的，小的，如果他已经五六十岁了，倒还说得过去，可他才二十来岁，活过的岁月既不足以把那些坑坑洼洼的难看疤痕给淡化、填平，也不足以把它们变成所谓年少轻狂的勋章，那就只是些痕迹，是色素的沉淀、表皮的开裂或者没抠干净的硬痂，原先他不在乎，而现在，现在每次洗脸时，他都会朝盥洗室水池上方的镜子里多瞟一眼，也只是一眼，这随随便便的一眼后，他就把脸重新埋下去，埋到浸着冷毛巾的面盆里去了。  
他收起笔和便笺簿，塞回到裤兜里，感觉挺没趣地转了个身。同他一起放风的还有三十几个人，稀松懒散地分布在这块两面是围墙、一面是铁丝网的地方，有的三三两两，有的也像他这样，一个人站着。一个人站着的大多是怪胎。说来好笑，就算是在监狱这种地方，也存在着所谓“正常人”和“怪胎”的划分，跟高中生似的，虽然布洛克并没上过高中，他也不稀罕去上。赖克斯岛上有十几所监狱或者类似监狱的收押机构，即使已经做了大体的划分，每所机构的收押人员依旧成分复杂，比如这儿，有像他这样层层转监过来的、年少杀人的外地犯，有一次性进来好几个的帮派团伙，有罪该万死但偏偏拖着不需要死、只要等着家里拿钱办完保释手续的幼儿猥亵者兼凶案嫌疑人，还有差点杀掉老婆孩子的人、专门抢劫妓女的人、据说在学校里打伤了一名白人同学的人。怪胎有很多，那些需要定期领药片吃，并且定期接受从其他机构派来的医生所进行的精神检查的人，布洛克听卢西安诺说，这里最早就是个疯人院。  
“北部‘医务室’嘛。不然它干吗叫医务室？”他记得这个肥胖的留着姜红色胡髭的男人用一副卖弄的口吻对同桌吃饭的人说，“如果只是个治胃疼的，会变成关犯人的地方吗？很多人脑子都不正常。”  
布洛克虽然也一个人站着，但他并不属于怪胎的群体。他身上的每个特征都符合一个再正常不过的收押人员：冷漠，乖戾，不服从指令，暴力倾向严重，对权威抱有不健康的敌视态度。就监狱来说，他太正常、太泯然众人了。有时候他想，如果进来的人是巴奇，会不会要比他过得辛苦得多。他这样想，好像他自己过得挺容易似的，好像这十几年他随随便便就过来了，小事儿。不值一提。他觉得是的，巴奇肯定要过得比他难得多，也许这样的想法会给他一种怪异的成就感，一种他没有虚度时光的错觉，  
是呀，巴奇怎么可能捱得过他熬过来的这些日子呀？他油然而生一种轻飘飘的晕眩，从头脑往下蔓延，把胸口都给涨满了，我们总是习惯性把自己生命中的一些角色想得加倍脆弱——至于这是人之常情，还是为了填补内心那个一辈子也填不满的沟壑，布洛克不会去想，他只知道如果小哑巴进了监狱，一定会被欺负得发疯的。他甚至会去想，如果小时候在球场里的那一次他没有冲过去，巴奇要怎么办呢？他要继续坐在地上挨打吗？肯定不会，布洛克情不自禁地摇了摇头，仿佛不是回溯自己的记忆，而是在回想某部老电影里的经典一幕，他知道巴奇是个会还手的人。  
问题只在于，他不想看到巴奇还手。他不怀疑巴奇打起架来的凶狠程度，毕竟那时的布洛克还笼罩在“巴恩斯在纽约打死了人”这样的谣言的余晖下，即使他的小哑巴那段时间以来一直对他骂不还口，顶多用那双像李子一样的圆眼睛瞪瞪他，他依旧未能摆脱“巴恩斯脑子有问题”一类的传闻，可他就是不想看见巴奇真的跳起来，真的对着那几个混账冲过去，叫叫嚷嚷地挥拳、踢腿、撕咬，那副画面只要稍微一设想，他就觉得难以忍受，所以他冷不丁地从角落里冒出来，捡起那个打在巴奇身上后又滚向了铁丝网的篮球，对准那个为首男孩的脸，使出了吃奶的力气。他那一掷，男孩捂着脸直挺挺地倒下，场面便炸开了，另外几个人大步冲过来，作势要逮他，而巴奇也迅速从脏水里爬起来，扑到了最先走向布洛克的那个人的身上，攥出一个结实的小拳头，毫不犹豫地往对方的脸上砸。布洛克无暇再去顾忌他，只能全无章法地对着剩下那三个对着他围过来的家伙开战了，那时的他还远未领教到暴力所能赋予人的出路与解脱，那只是本能地吼叫、出拳、蹬腿、扭动身体，他们稀稀散散地打成一团，直到把经过附近的两位低年级学生给引了过来，接着找来了老师，被从地上拖起来的时候他其实没有看上去那么惨，他虽然流了两条粗壮的鼻血，膝盖、嘴角和胳膊肘都擦出了血印子，肚子也疼得要命，可他其实没什么事。巴奇本来是被另一位老师揪着的，但在被扭送往教学楼的路上，巴奇不知怎么的挣开了那个老师，钻到了他身边。事后他想，那个抓着巴奇的老师恐怕也心有余悸，“谁知道我如果再多拽那个巴恩斯家的小孩几秒，会出什么事呢？他说不定会把我的鼻子咬掉。在纽约打死过人的，那个小孩。”  
“朗姆洛！”  
不远处有人喊他，他眯着眼抬起头，看到一个熟悉的狱友，一个因多次撬车溜锁而入狱的屡教不改的秃子，那人周围还站着几个双手插在兜里的犯人，像是在闲聊扯淡。他走过去。  
“干什么？”他问，也把两手插进了宽大的裤子口袋里。  
“没什么，看你一个人站在那儿，别扭得慌。”秃子自顾自笑出了声，转向身边的另一个人，布洛克看到他后脑上挤出了几层褶皱的头皮，突然想起了舅舅。  
“这是朗姆洛，他蹲过的地方比你上过的公共厕所还多。干死过一个狗娘养的邪教徒，是吧？”秃子用胳膊肘顶了顶他，看他懒得搭话，便继续对站在一旁的那个昨天才被关进来的新人说，“当时我也跟他在一个号子里，我看到他们把那个狗娘养的从盥洗室的瓷砖地上拖出来，拖了一地的血，后来他们要把水龙头接上一段橡胶皮管，对着地上冲，才能冲干净。”  
新人男孩脸上露出了崇敬的神情，布洛克不太舒服地站直上身，把重心从这一只脚换到另一只脚上。他回头望了望狱警的方向，想知道怎么还没吹哨。  
“你知道我们以前怎么喊他的？”秃子捏住那男孩的后颈，越说越带劲，“我们喊他聂弗辛科。你知道为什么喊他聂弗辛科么？”  
“得了。”布洛克不耐烦地冲着他摆手，“你干什么啊？吹你自己的牛就够了，别拉上我。”  
这秃子正是因为自己没什么可讲的，才特别爱讲别人的传说，好像只要从他嘴里说出来，其中的一部分也就成为他的了，而聂弗辛科的故事是他最爱讲的，即使其中一大部分都是他从当年的少管所教官嘴里听来的，“聂弗辛科是个水库，是他抛尸的地方。这名字够罗曼蒂克的吧？简直让人起鸡皮疙瘩。”  
“我没杀人。”  
秃子愣了一下，那个面容青涩的新人男孩也愣了一下。所有人都愣了一下。  
“那小子不是我杀的。不是我淹死的。”布洛克把手从裤兜里抽出来，脸上绷得很紧，又似乎隐隐有些抽动，“我没做那个。我跟他打了一架，结果第二天，他就被人从湖里捞出来了。不是我。”  
足足有六七秒钟的沉默，然后是秃子压抑的爆笑。他一边笑，一边用力咳嗽了两声，显示出自己不是故意要出他的丑的样子，他笑了，旁边几个人也跟着笑了，只有新人男孩还有些茫然，不知道是该笑，还是该相信朗姆洛的话，只能干巴巴地杵在那儿，不停挠头。  
“你以前的话都他妈被你吃了？‘谁让他骂我来着，淹死那个婊子养的’，你讲了多少遍了，十几年了你现在改口，要换什么‘不是我干的’的新版本，你怂给谁看？”  
布洛克盯着铁丝网后头的树，没看他。  
“又不是什么丑事，朗姆洛，用不着压力大到这个份上，不知道的还以为你他妈是恋童癖呢！我们还不了解你吗？那小子肯定不是什么好东西，那个淹死的小王八崽子，你弄死他也不会下地狱。况且你那时候才几岁？十三岁？三十岁杀人抛尸是他妈的疯子，十三岁杀人抛尸是天才！”  
“我没杀人抛尸。”布洛克的胸膛随着他喘气的幅度而加大了起伏，他略微低着头，嗓音很克制，像是比刚才冷静了点儿，“我没淹死他，我说了，是谁干的我不知道，但不是我。”  
他说到“但”的时候，就转身走了，试图走向另一个没人的地方。但他始终没停下，而是绕着这片场地不停走动，那些人没再来烦他，他盯着铁丝网外的树，一共没几棵，大多的叶子都落光了。他一个人度过了剩下了二十几分钟，然后循着哨声走回去，站队，返回室内，半小时后是午饭时间，他坐在食堂靠窗的一个双人桌旁，大口大口地咀嚼那块连纤维都彻底炖烂了的鸡胸肉，吃完饭他去厕所尿尿，看到之前那个新人男孩站在隔壁水池边，两手在打开的水流下使劲搓，像是要搓掉一层皮似的。  
“搞什么？”他扭过脸，略显突兀地发问，“你帮蒂姆打手枪了还是怎么？”  
“我，我……”男孩脸色青白，但并不像吓坏了，反倒显出一种硬灌进去的怪异的勇气，“没什么，我只是……我刚弄死了一只鸽子。”  
布洛克的表情凝固在脸上，显得有点迟钝。他想起铁丝网外的那些树，有一棵树上似乎盘着个鸟窝，他从来没注意过。  
“蒂姆说我不够种，说我需要练练胆子。其实我也不想，杀鸽子算怎么回事？他打赌我看见血都会喊妈。他根本不了解我。我不是个懦夫，我只是个好人，我没伤害过任何人，我哥是橄榄球队的，他说不定能考上大学，我考不上，我妈说如果我帮他这一回，他以后大学毕业，会帮我更多。我连驾照都没有，怎么可能把人撞飞？我是为了我妈。”  
“你为什么弄死鸽子？”  
“我也不想，但蒂姆逼我去。”  
“那只鸽子啄你的眼睛了吗？”  
“蒂姆逼我。”男孩把双手从水流中抽出，气急败坏地露出一个惨笑，“他们都看着我。”  
“那只鸽子在你头上拉屎了吗？”  
“我说了他逼我！他们说如果我不完成这个考验，我以后的日子会很难过！”  
布洛克伸手关上他前面的水龙头，揪住他，一拳打在他了脸上。男孩两腿失了力，颤抖着往下滑，他在剧痛间听到了对方咬牙的声音，布洛克又揍了他一拳，接着把他摔在地上，摁着他，挥过去第三拳，像个精神失常的疯子，第四拳后他直起了腰，趔趄后退着走出了盥洗室，他穿过狭长的走廊，下楼，转弯，再穿过一条走廊，走进那个叫蒂姆的秃子男人所在片区的活动室，蒂姆远远看见了他，机警地从桌子旁迅速站起来，后退了半步，他猛跨过去，一脚把那人踹在了地上，那人扒着桌子倒下去，发出巨大的响声，布洛克的拳头不断落下，他们厮打起来，狱警叫嚷着跑过来时布洛克掐住了那人的脖子，旁观者只看见他掐在那人脖子间的青筋暴起的手背，没看见他眼里的液体和红血丝，狱警的棍子狠狠抽在他的后脊梁上、腰上，他松开手，随即被连拽带拖地拉到一边，死死摁在地上，他感觉到自己的牙齿陷进了口腔右侧的软肉里，压得生疼，尖锐的痛觉让那团盘旋在他上空的黑雾缓缓消失，他放弃挣扎，那两个狱警还在往他身上抽打、摁压，他干脆连眼皮也关上，一动也不动了。


	5. 五 巴奇 BUCKY

比起前两次来，一个多月后的这次探视，巴奇已经熟练多了。这次他学会了掐准点，只等了不到半个小时就在渡口登上了船，这艘船每日定点出发，从布朗克斯的渡口开往赖克斯岛，船客大部分是监狱探视者，大部分带着那种悲戚、漠然又忧心忡忡的神情，在他们的衬托下，他的模样变得一点也不阴郁了。他先是坐在敞开式的船舱里，船舱里是没有扶手间隔的一排又一排的靠椅，他坐在其中，安静地自己想自己的事，船开了一会儿之后，他站起来，像大部分人那样走到了船舱外，靠着栏杆看水，引擎轰隆轰隆的，黑色的水面被船底划出白花花的碎浪，他望着那些浪花，翻滚的水腥气裹紧了他的脑袋，他觉得有点难受，硬站了几分钟后，还是回去了。  
这一个月里，他做了很多别的事。他在新公寓里发现了蟑螂的踪迹，所以买了杀虫剂，每天在屋子里这里瞅瞅、那里看看，杀死了好几只偷他掉在地上的碎面包渣吃的大黑虫子。他在墙上和门上粘了两组全新的挂钩，但目前还没有多少东西可供他挂上，他不像电话公司里那些年轻而时髦的女郎，衣架和挂钩似乎永远不够用，他只挂了一张日历，是公司给职工发的，每个月探视的那一天都被他用记号笔涂了两圈，布洛克出狱的日期被涂了三圈。他花了好几个晚上打扫厨房和卫生间，越是狭小的地方越是藏污纳垢，有脚爪的浴缸底部结了一层褐黄色的水锈，灶台上的四个铁质垫圈裹着厚厚的、发硬的深色油脂，好在他有耐心，每晚下班回来就接着昨晚留下的继续，最后他还擦了一遍暖气水管，刚搬进来时它们落满了灰，角落处还结着残破不堪的、细细的蜘蛛网，现在被擦得锃亮，好像才安装了没几天似的。他不是洁癖或者什么，只是想到了如果未来还会有一位房客，那么他好像就有某种义务，要把这个住处弄得比自己能接受得还要像样一点，况且他一向不讨厌体力活，体力活能让人出汗，让人只专注于手里的动作，不知不觉的，时间就过去了。时间一度很难熬，对他来说。时间像是橡皮筋，任由人们的心境搓长或者捏扁，有时候他觉得时间是一秒、一秒、一秒、一秒的，有时候是一天、一天、一天、一天的，也有的时候，他甚至感觉不到时间这种东西的存在，比如他拿着刷子在卫生间的瓷砖地上刷的时候，或者十几年前他坐在布洛克骑着的那辆偷来的摩托车上的时候，他昂起脖子，盯着天上看，由于路面的凹凸不平，那辆摩托车的引擎也有点毛病——当然也不排除是布洛克的驾驶技术有问题，但他从来没往这方面想过——晴朗的星空变得一摇一晃的，像是也在跟着他俩移动，他那样盯着看，觉得自己成为了星空的一部分，他、布洛克和摩托车都变成了星空的一部分，星空不会变老，不会遭遇飞来横祸，所以时间对于星空是无效的，既然他们已经成为了星空的一部分，那时间对于他们自然也是无效的，他这样想着，两眼一闭，把额头磕在布洛克汗津津的后背上，昏昏沉沉地打起了盹。他也和布洛克一起干过体力活，在圣路易斯的大礼堂里，他们因为被教学官发现在球场里和其他几个男孩打架，被罚了三天的禁闭加一天的扫除劳动，大礼堂有几百平米，有十几排从这一头延伸到另一头的狭窄的长椅，还有假天鹅绒面料的高大帷幕和只有在毕业典礼和合唱团演出时才会架起来的木质阶梯舞台，他俩提着一桶水、两把笤帚和两条墩布，教学官刚一走，他俩就把清扫工具往地上一扔，玩起了你追我赶的追逐游戏，他跑得飞快，布洛克跑得也飞快，他穿梭在那些平行的、挤挤挨挨的长椅之间，偶尔跳起来跨过一排，布洛克会不动声色地突然转身，从另一头悄悄绕向他，等到他发现时已经来不及了，布洛克狠狠抓住他的胳膊，险些把他拽倒在地上，他忍不住发出惊笑声然后立刻闭紧了嘴巴，因为布洛克警觉地看了一眼背后，确保没有人发现他们根本没有在打扫，然后对着他把手指竖在嘴唇前面，他闭紧了嘴巴点点头，又有些迫不及待地小声说，换我追你，换我追你了。  
然后布洛克就转头开始跑，让他追他。他把布洛克扑倒在地上的时候又忍不住傻笑了起来，布洛克费了老半天劲儿才抽出被压在自己身下的胳膊，去捂巴奇的嘴，他有点嫌弃又有点摸不着头脑似的跟着笑了，但没笑出声音，只是拧着眉头咧开了嘴角，他搞不清楚小哑巴今天为什么如此兴奋，不仅说了话，居然还咯咯直笑，跟着他屁股后头疯跑。  
“快闭嘴，要被听见我们在笑的话就死定了。”  
布洛克还把手捂在他的嘴巴上，手心里满是脏灰，他闭着眼睛咳嗽了一声，压在布洛克的胸口上点了点头，一骨碌爬了起来。他俩都是瘦而不弱的男孩，巴奇更苍白些，身上穿着的墨绿色开司米系扣毛衣是巴恩斯太太上个月给他寄来的，下面穿着不符合季节的灯芯绒短裤，十二三岁的男孩当然不会搭配衣服，包住脚腕和小腿的黑色长袜已经有些起球了，相比之下布洛克穿得还要正常些，或者说随便些，他还穿着夏天时他穿的衣服，露着大片大片棕色的颈脖、胳膊、小腿，却也好像从来不会冷，虽然他的手臂摸起来其实是凉丝丝的。他领着巴奇去找水桶、笤帚和墩布，开始敷衍地清扫地面，巴奇记得他们一直弄到太阳下山，才得到可以回去睡觉了的允许，走在回宿舍的路上时布洛克无所事事地吹起了口哨，他也张开嘴，试图跟着布洛克的样子学吹，嘴唇又开又合的，一会儿吸气、一会儿吐气，就是吹不响，他盯着布洛克耳朵后方的那一小块被推子剃平的、泛着青色发茬的头皮，布洛克的步子有点跛，所以连带着脑袋也一上一下地略微摇晃。巴奇不知道那是不是他第一次打架，肯定不是。  
应该不是的吧。虽说布洛克那时就给人一副“这小子全身都是麻烦”的印象，可真要说的话，那是巴奇第一次亲眼看到布洛克跟人打架。再往前还有吗？就算不是亲眼看到的，他还听说过哪一次发生在那之前的布洛克的斗殴行为吗？  
他这么奋力回忆着，却没有答案。待会儿可以问问他，他这样心想。  
船开了大约四十分钟才靠岸。下了船依然是等待，等待那些负责连通码头和监狱区的大巴车，收监布洛克的那个地方叫做“北部医务室”，只有一条大巴线抵达那儿，停靠点的长椅已经被坐满了，巴奇就站在路边，一个劲儿的等。好在这次没有等太久，不到二十分钟，车就来了，他登上去，找了个最后的位置，这次他没有看到索菲亚，他希望索菲亚一切都好。到达那里后，一切都按照惯例进行，他遵照工作人员的指示把背包寄存，接受安全检查，填写探视表格，就在他趴在那个狭小的窗口前用钢笔填写到“与被探视者关系”这一项时，坐在窗口里那位戴金边眼镜的女士探过头来，从反方向倒着在他表格的上方瞅了一眼，“布洛克·朗姆洛？”  
还没等巴奇抬起头来，她就转回了身，朝着里面某个巴奇看不见的人对话说，“是最近惹事的那个家伙么？朗姆洛？汤普森分管的那个片区的？”  
巴奇握着笔站在那儿，不知所措。过了两秒钟后他反应过来，有些慌张地舔了舔嘴唇，上半身探近了窗口，“女士？有什么问题吗？”  
“我想是的。你的……”她抓起巴奇手中的纸张，只看到一个还没来得及写完的单词的首字母，“‘朋友’，他今天无法接受探视。单独禁闭。抱歉。”  
当然她并不抱歉，那只是行政人员都通晓的客气话，“抱歉”，“不好意思”，“请理解我们的工作”。她的嗓音里没有一丝脱离常态的波动。她见过太多可悲的探视者了，而眼前这个黑头发的年轻人看起来至少身体健全、精神稳定，既不是下一秒就可能咽气的嘴角湿润的老父亲，也不是静脉曲张的小腿上遍布着蓝绿色色管的怀孕女人，要论人间苦难，她见得可不比重症病房护士长要少。“下次再来吧。这么远的路，真可惜。“她一点儿也不感到可惜。“下一位？”  
站在巴奇背后的中年男士硬挤上来，像是早就对前面一位的拖沓感到不满了。巴奇捉着表格，无措地退到了一旁。如果他是个能说会道、笑容灿烂的保险推销员，他也许能说得动那位女士通融通融，替他开个先例，又如果他是个楚楚可怜、身材瘦小的年轻女孩儿，说不定也能激起走廊上另外两名狱警的同情心，直接带他到里面去，但他既不可怜而瘦小，也不能说会道，他像一盆并不够翠绿的高大植物，尴尬而不合时宜地杵在走廊上，仿佛如果没有人来搬走它，他就要一直站在那儿似的。他那么站着，直到探视者的队伍排完了，所有人都填完表，走进了另一间屋子，他还抓着那张纸站在原地，再后来陆续有结束探视的人从里面走出，带着愁苦的面容或温柔的笑意经过他身边，他还不肯走。  
“年轻人！”一直坐在窗口里忙自己的事的那位女警官终于看不下去了，“进来。”  
巴奇一愣，赶紧靠上前去。女警官用手指了指走廊另一头，示意他进去那里。他走过去，女警官从另一扇门里走出来，双手还放在腰间，似乎在调整自己的制服皮带，“我去问问汤普森，如果他点头，你就坐在那边等，我让人带你那位朋友出来。就五分钟，五分钟到了他就得回禁闭室，你也给我走。”  
巴奇只能点头，连谢谢都忘了说。他按照女警官的指示在靠墙的椅子上坐下，望着对方消失在一扇门后，不到一分钟，她出来了，对他点点头，又转身吩咐另外一位看上去稍年轻些的男狱警。巴奇做了个吞咽的动作，手里的表格已经被他攥得发软变形了，过了大约五分钟，那个男狱警走出来，只有他一个人，巴奇从椅子上站起来，男狱警走出的那面墙后始终没有跟出第二个人，他张望着，不自知地把手里的纸握成了一个纸球，狱警来到他面前，面无表情地耸了耸肩，“他说不想接受探视。”  
“我是巴恩斯，詹姆斯·巴恩斯，”巴奇急急忙忙地告诉他，“我是他的朋友，你对他说是我，不是别人。”  
“跟他说了，‘巴恩斯先生’。他不出来。”  
巴奇看着他，又转头看向站在房间另一端的那位女警官，女警官脸上是无计可施的厌烦神情，显然懒得再管了。  
“你下次再来吧。或者留个电话号码，这里定时组织犯人给亲友打电话。”年轻狱警向他提议。  
“我没有电话。”巴奇摇了摇头，整个人沉浸在巨大的迷惑之中，嗓音也不太清楚，“我刚搬家，我没有电话。”


	6. 六 紫色月亮 PURPLE MOON

禁闭室里有一张地面，有三面墙，还有一个天花板。一面墙的中部砌出半米宽的、有棱有角的水泥，是用来给被关禁闭的人坐着或者横躺的地方，布洛克个子虽然不太高，但也不矮，躺下是躺不平的，两腿总要曲起来一点。  
这里的条件不错，因为除了有一个马桶，三面墙上还有防止犯人往上面撞、打、踢和抠的软垫，这让他又想起来那个传言，传言说这里曾经是疯人院。他以前待过的禁闭室也不少，墙就是墙，光秃秃的水泥墙，从来没有什么防护软垫，如果你受不了了，用自己的脑门往上撞，只要你不是那种雷声大雨点小的装腔作势，而是实实在在地去撞，那么不出三四下，你的脑门就挂彩了。他进入马凯特少管所的第二个月就被关了，人生头一遭，当时他还小，狭窄逼仄的禁闭室里也容得下让他施展拳脚，他又是撞又是捶又是踹的，最后精疲力尽，躺在地面上呼呼大睡了十几个小时，直到肚子饿得咕咕叫，才醒过来，而现在不一样了，现在他有将近六英尺的个子，长手长脚的，即使这间禁闭室比当年那间要宽敞得多，他也没那个功夫去跟永远不会喊痛或者还手的墙壁较劲了。  
他应该感到庆幸，只是为期五天的单独禁闭而不是什么更严重的处分，加刑啊转监啊什么的。他猜汤普森那些人很想这么做，只是没有这个权力，又或者他们有，而他对自己所身处的司法系统一无所知，即使真的收到那样的处分，除了听从，他也没什么别的法子。在监狱里就连自我了解都困难重重，他记得在少管所里时，有个跟他差不多大的小鬼私藏了一副塑料跳绳，成功踩上了厕所马桶的贮水缸，把自己在水管上吊死了，一连串的狱警和惩治官因此受到牵连，撤职的撤职，降职的降职，他们也经历了一场地毯式大搜查，差点把布洛克的饼干盒都收走了。他能用一个里里外外都生了锈的空饼干盒来干什么？撕碎了吃到肚子里吗？他因此跟那几个负责搜查可疑物件的狱警起了冲突，被棍子抽了一顿，但最后那些人还是把饼干盒还给他了。  
如果他想死，他肯定不会死在铁栏之后的，他又不是无期徒刑，等到重见天日了，死亡的前景也会变得豁然开朗。他琢磨过这个，如果他真的要去死，出狱后的选择会更多、更不窝囊，他想过帝国大厦，也想过金门大桥，他其实是有点恐高的，直到那次跟着巴奇一起爬树他才发现自己恐高，当时因为有几个讨人厌的家伙在厕所里一边尿尿一边商量着要去掏鸟窝，被巴奇听见了，巴奇知道那个鸟窝在哪儿，布洛克并不感到奇怪，巴奇经常对着圣路易斯里的那些又粗又高的大树发愣，巴奇对他说，那个鸟窝里有刚生出来的小鸟，他嘴角一歪，颇不耐烦地问他，所以咧？巴奇没回答，只是站在那棵大树下，昂着脖子打量，打量了没一会儿，便跑过去抱住树干，用两条细瘦又苍白的腿死死夹住，胳膊往上动一次，腿就跟着动一次，像一条摇摇欲坠的小虫子，他也只好硬着头皮过去爬，可没爬上来多少，又自己跳回到地上。巴奇自己爬了上去，坐在其中最粗壮的一条枝杈上，小腿晃来晃去，两手紧紧握住屁股下的枝杈，巴奇不能移开鸟窝，移开意味着毁坏，只能坐在那儿干等着，如果那几个要掏鸟窝的男孩跑来，巴奇和他就能赶走他们，可最后根本没有人来，甚至没人靠近这棵树，他们俩就那么一个树上一个地下的耗了大半天的时间，直到天都黑了，最后巴奇发现下树比上树要难得多，只能笨拙地一点一点往下挪，他站在底下，神经紧张地昂着脖子、张开双臂，他眼睁睁看着护鸟心切的小哑巴一脚踩空，两条环抱住树干的胳膊也突然脱力一般地放开，他看着巴奇的身体掉落下来，最后充满了自己整个视野范围，巴奇从两三米高的地方摔下来，砸在他徒劳的怀抱里，两个人都摔了个头昏眼花，如果他就让巴奇那么直直跌在泥土柔软的草地上，或许还要好一点。  
如果不是因为巴奇去爬树，他大概一辈子都不知道自己怕高。很奇怪地，他总能把自己人生中的一些事情归到巴奇身上，哪怕这其中根本没有什么符合逻辑的必然联系，而且，在这种猜想里，他总会莫名其妙地用上“一辈子”这个词，好像他已经六十岁了，好像巴奇要为很多改变他一生的事情负责似的：如果不是因为巴奇，他大概一辈子都不会去案发现场看警察打捞尸体，如果不是因为巴奇，他大概一辈子都不会跑到钟楼楼顶上抽烟（那是他第二次发现自己怕高），如果不是因为巴奇，他大概一辈子都不会去偷摩托车。巴奇可没让他去偷摩托车。但他还知道很多事，是即使没有巴奇，他也肯定会遇上的，他知道自己一定会搞砸，不管有没有巴奇，他知道自己一定会学会暴力，然后与人拳脚相加，他还知道他一定会在某个年纪惹上难缠的警察，这都只是时间问题，而巴奇的存在让这些他人生中的必经之路披上了一层偶然的外衣，只要他想，他就能让自己心里好过一点。  
铁门上突然传来几声闷响，接着被打开，让布洛克狠狠吃了一惊。禁闭室的门上有一个不到半脸宽的、可以拉开的小窗口，禁闭期间有什么事，就通过这个窗口传达，门是不会轻易打开的。年轻的高个子狱警出现在那儿，对他说：“有人来探视你。汤普森说你可以去。”  
这个年轻人还只有二十岁出头，刚被调配来没多久，老狱警欺负他，食堂的厨娘调戏他，犯人也大多不把他放在眼里，常常笑话他过高的个头和姜红色的头发，以致于他就连发号施令，听上去也没什么威慑力，但眼前的人一下子从水泥台上猛站起来，没有继续上前，也没有露出欣喜或不屑一顾的神情，他下意识地伸手抓紧了腰间的电棍，把口令重复了一遍，“汤普森说你可以去。”  
布洛克不用问那是谁。他把上身转了回去，又转回来，“不。”  
“不什么？”  
布洛克退后几步，靠到贴墙而砌的水泥台上，两手在空中比划了那么一下，没比划出什么名堂来。“让他回家。”  
“他姓巴恩斯。”狱警又向这个不知好歹的家伙确认了一遍，“你不去见他？汤普森不轻易让关禁闭的人接受探视的。你正好赶上他心情……”  
“我说不，你听不懂英语吗？操。”  
红头发的年轻人懒得继续在这受气，摸着腰间的棍子走出去了，锁门时故意弄得很响，布洛克不知道又被点了什么火，大概就是这锁门的响声，他从水泥台上起来径直走过去，对着门一脚踹过去，发出了比刚才被狱警锁门时弄出的响十倍的动静。踹完这一脚，他就冷静下来了，他使劲一呼一吸，胸口起伏得好像他不仅仅是踹了门，而是刚刚跟那个狱警扭打了一场，他走到门前，把耳朵贴上去，禁闭室在走廊的尽头，离哪儿都很远，他只是需要再确定一下，确定这里真的很远，他听不到什么声音了，这里发出的声音应该也传不到哪儿去。  
他转回脸来，走到马桶前撒尿。他早都习惯了，关于令人失望这件事，他早就过了会因为令人失望而良心不安的阶段，他记得受审那天舅妈当众大哭，边哭边骂他，一会儿骂得咬牙切齿，一会儿又骂得泣不成声，她说了很多个“我早就知道”，他一直不知道她“早就知道”什么，她早就知道他会把人淹死吗？她早就知道他会被抓起来？可是他并不恨她，她是那个为他烧了七年秋葵炖肉汤的人，她甚至还为他在家接通了有线电视信号，当时他还没有去圣路易斯惩治学校上学，他想看棒球赛，一直拿这件事软硬兼施地烦她，她不胜其烦，最后去卧室打开抽屉，看自己那个用来存纸钞的小包里还有没有钱，她把钱花在接通有线电视上的这件事后来惹恼了她丈夫，布洛克记得舅舅怒目圆瞪的样子，他没有打她，他很少直接动手，他只是在餐桌上把盛汤的碗掀翻，说这汤还不如猪饲料，又当她坐在沙发上吃自制酸奶时冷不丁地来一句，你能吃小声一点吗？你为什么吃什么都要发出这种声音？布洛克记得舅妈当时的表情，她端着塑料碗和小勺，愣住了，她问，什么声音？丈夫抬着下巴看着她，她不敢再问，僵硬地调整了坐姿，开始竭尽全力不出声地把剩下的酸奶吃完，没过多久，他突然把遥控器往地上一扔，忍无可忍地，仿佛已经极力忍耐着不伸手打她了，“你是故意要跟我作对？你什么意思，要不然就吃得那么响，要不然就跟个死人一样？”这就是她付出的代价，布洛克知道舅妈为了让他在电视上看那些戴着手套或握着棍子的小人满场乱跑而付出了什么代价。她赔给杰瑞德家人两万四千美元。一大部分是布洛克舅舅被撞死后她拿到的赔偿金，那钱在她手里还没捂热，就又交出去了，布洛克不知道她原本想用那钱来干什么，也许可以用来重修房顶，再购置一套新的扶手沙发，她还一直想要买那种带烘干功能的洗衣机，如果她的下半辈子只能跟这些家电过下去，她大概很愿意跟一台崭新的、有烘干功能的，而不是每次甩干时都把整栋房子震得摇摇欲坠的滚筒洗衣机在一起。  
谁知道这样不是更好的结果呢？一位跟她要好的女朋友后来对她说，这样也许更好。你当初留下他就是个错误，他妈妈都不管他，你管他干什么？别哭了。他就不是懂得感恩的人，否则他不会把他老爸……好，我不了解情况，我不说这个，但你肯定了解他是个什么样的男孩，你知道的。他现在还未成年，还算运气好呢，如果他二十岁时打死了人，或者去吸毒，把你的电视和微波炉都偷出去卖了，你能想象吗？如果他把什么女孩搞怀孕了，然后撒手不管了，那女孩儿找你要钱，或者把孩子生下来扔给你，你怎么办？他为什么要去圣路易斯上学，他说不定会把怀孕的女朋友塞到后备箱里然后把车开进聂弗辛科，你能想象那个吗？现在已经算好的了。一刀两断、一了百了。这个国家有体制能来替你教育他。别再哭了。  
布洛克抖了抖扶在手中的那截肉，拉上拉链，坐回到水泥台上。外面又传来脚步声，铁门被打开，那个红脑袋的年轻人满脸不情愿的出现在他面前，“巴恩斯先生给你留了个号码。”  
他站起来跨过去，左手在裤子上蹭了两下，才伸过去接纸条。

 

因为加班，巴奇没赶上一个月后的探视时间。如果他的性格再活泼一些，如果他和同事的接触再多一点，或许还能找到人和他调个班，这应该不是什么难事，但他找不到，所以错过了。  
事实上是他根本没有去找。对他来说，这就是如此困难的一件事，与布洛克在他心中的重要性无关。再者说，布洛克到底在他心中有什么重要性？他就肯定会为了见那个家伙一面而破除自己从十岁起开始罹患的某种恐惧吗？如果不必要，他从来不主动与人讲话。不是冷漠，也不是高傲，更不是什么生理隐疾，他只是不能而已。  
所以他神情呆滞地做完了那一天的工作，好像全部心思都凝固在空中某个高度，好在他只是跟货架与表格数字打交道，没有人注意到这天他的不正常。或许只因为他一直不太正常，所以别人看不出他正常时应该是什么模样，更无从判断了。“不正常”有很多种，有的表现得极具进攻性，令人不堪其扰，有的表现得很安静，从不造成什么剧烈的打搅。他的是后一种。安静不代表隐形，甚至给了人更多观察的余地：他独居，没有女友，从不主动攀谈，当你靠得近时，他的睫毛会紧张得颤抖，以致于他偶尔会退后一步，留出距离——不像是因为他害怕对方下一步会采取什么攻击动作，反倒更像是担心自己会做出什么伤害对方的事。古怪的人。当秘书室的那位小姐跑到仓库来喊他时，他正站在梯子上，把一箱十二套的电话机从顶层货架往下抱。秘书小姐站在仓库门口，整间仓库只有一个天花板上的二十瓦的鹅黄色电灯泡，她的十二公分鞋跟与头顶上精心堆高的金色烫发都变成了地上拉成的影子，巴奇没看到她脸上有些异样的表情，“好像是什么监狱打来的。点名找你。”  
他抱着大纸箱，从梯子上爬下来的动作略有些摇晃。他把纸箱放到地上，空气中浓重的灰尘让他咳嗽了两声，他跟着秘书小姐走到秘书室，电话听筒倒扣在桌面上，他模样有些紧张，但也不全是紧张。  
“嗨？”他把听筒贴到脸颊边上，低着头。  
电话那头传来一阵有规律的刺啦声，巴奇仿佛能看到布洛克的呼吸钻进电线，摇摇晃晃传到了他这里。  
“这是你上班的地方的电话？”  
巴奇点点头，随后想起来布洛克看不到自己点头，又开口说，“是的。”  
“操。”那边低声地、咬字不清地骂了一句，似乎把收声孔所在的听筒下侧偏离了嘴边几秒，又有些焦躁地贴了回来，“早知道我就不打了。”  
他抬眼看了看身边，秘书小姐已经走出去跟隔壁办公室值班的职员聊天去了。他听着布洛克一呼一吸的声音，有些开心，又有点难受。更多的是开心，布洛克给他打电话了。  
“我今天加班，本来我想去看你的。”他嗓音低沉，透露出一丝着急，还有一丝已经不算委屈的委屈，“可是我请不了假。”  
那边敷衍地应了一声，也像是有点紧张，所以没有认真回答。巴奇觉得自己能看到布洛克舔嘴唇的样子，现在他已经能在脑海中浮现出成年布洛克的模样了，不再只有那个瘦瘦的刺头小男孩。他想问布洛克上次的事，又想问布洛克最近好不好，紧接着他认识到，布洛克大概不会诚实回答这其中任何一个问题，所以他想了想别的。  
“我买了一个小冰柜，里面可以放啤酒。”他想到了这个，“天热了我们就能一边看电视一边喝啤酒。现在还没有电视，但我会买的。”  
“你说什么？”布洛克没反应过来，也可能是没听清，信号不太好，刺刺拉拉的杂音不止是他呼气声造成的，“什么电视？”他追问道。  
巴奇舔舔嘴唇，把听筒换到脸颊的另一边。“我说我买了一个冰柜。”  
“噢，一个冰柜。”布洛克重复他的用词，还没反应过来他在说些什么。巴奇有点着急了。他想问布洛克是不是忘了自己说过的话，那个提议，但布洛克突然打断了他脑袋里的思绪，“巴奇。”  
“嗯？”他立刻停下了脑袋里的思绪。  
“他们也揍你了么，当时我俩分开审问的时候？”  
一开始巴奇没听清，电线里不停传来杂音，或许不是电线里，但那听起来像是有小螃蟹用钳子钳住电线乱晃，布洛克话音落下好几秒过去，他才在自己的脑子里重复了一遍刚才听到的问题。布洛克听他不作声，又问了一次，“他们揍没揍你？”  
巴奇看了一眼秘书室的窗户，外面艳阳高照，可能因为他在仓库里待时间长了，那光线对他来说刺眼得很，所以他转了个身，背对着窗。他实话实说，他从不对布洛克撒谎。听到他的答案，布洛克没有立刻说什么，他好像能看到布洛克在电话那边点头，牙齿咬来咬去的，脚底下换了个重心，一边换，一边自顾自地点头。  
“噢。没什么，就是昨天晚上突然想起这事，搞得我睡不着觉。”说完这句，布洛克又“操”了一次，这次声音更低、更心不在焉，比开头那句还要难以听辨，更像自言自语，没有刻意压低愤怒的成分，也不包含对久远往事忿忿不平的追忆。  
“他们让我说出那天晚上的所有经过，他们问我，为什么我不在宿舍里，我是不是和你在一起，我们去了哪儿，我们都干了什么，我很害怕，害怕我记错了，一开始我不说话，他们开始打我。”  
就连这些事，他也已经记得不那么清楚了，十几年了，那时他们都还只是小鬼，还只是会被大人随便一巴掌打得浑身抖个不停，只是杀了人都不会被判无期或死刑的年纪，现在他们长成了成年人，可以在监狱里挑起斗殴，可以可以用一只胳膊抱起十几公斤重的大纸箱，童年记忆早已变成夏季里柏油路上空的热浪，摇晃着、摇晃着，把远处的景象都晃碎了。  
“他们说，你已经告诉他们是我干的了，我不相信。他们打个不停，后来我开始哭，想起了一些别的事，我怕他们会一直关着我，我想对他们说那天晚上的事，我想说你骑着摩托车带我去聂弗辛科边兜风，我们一起去，又一起回来，你的哨子丢了，所以你回去找哨子，但是我怕我记错了，我怕我说的哪里不对，所以我什么都没说。”  
说到这里时，他忍不住哭了。哭是一件没什么大不了的事：鼻子一抽、眼睛一酸、嘴唇一抖，眼泪很容易就能出来。就如同那层热浪突然消失，空气变得清晰而凝固，时隔多年的事件重现出具体的温度、声音、颜色，而让他感到疼痛难忍的从来不是警察的暴力审讯，他蜷缩在椅子上，鼻血流进嘴巴里，他一遍又一遍地回忆，回忆那天晚上的情形，也许回忆到第一百遍，就能发现什么不一样的地方，也许他们根本没偷跑出去兜风，那只是他在做梦，又或许布洛克当时根本没有回去找哨子，他们一起回到了圣路易斯，蹑手蹑脚翻进窗户，在月光下钻进被窝里睡觉了。  
“也许如果我说了，他们就不会抓你了。”电话那头的布洛克一直没有吭声，巴奇吸了吸鼻子，用沾满灰尘的袖口在脸上揩，“也许他们会抓我。我不知道。”  
“不是因为这个。”布洛克告诉他，“跟你屁关系没有。也许有一点吧，但不是主要的。是我跟他们承认了。”  
巴奇眼睛发红，他低垂着脸，睫毛湿润得乱七八糟的。“什么？”他小声问。秘书小姐还在隔壁聊天，他听到了尖细而清脆的笑声。  
“揍了我一个多小时，那个婊子养的。一直跟我胡扯，说什么你已经把我供出来了，说什么他们知道是我，什么证据链的，他懂个狗屁证据链？我打赌他连这个单词都拼不出来，还他妈想唬我。一直揍我，一开始我坐在椅子上，就扇我耳光，后来让我贴着墙站着，脱了鞋往我身上踹，大概是不想在我身上留鞋印吧，那婊子养的，到最后他踹我踹得都喘粗气了，我想，操，他们不会也这么揍你吧？我一直在想这个，我不知道他们怎么审你的，我想可能策略不同，也许他们那么对付我，但对你就换一种办法，我猜的，因为你不太说话，我想他们也许不会跟你动手，而是跟你讲道理，但我不能确定，如果你不说话，他们更生气呢？我不知道我们俩谁的进度在前面，我觉得应该是我，他们更怀疑我，所以我想——我站在那儿，头晕眼花的，我想，他们不能也这么揍你，就这么拉倒吧，我受够了，我也被踹够了，反正不是我就是你，对吗，那帮婊子养的只有抓到我们俩的能耐，不是抓你就是抓我，既然我揍都揍过了，那就我吧，然后我承认了，我说是我，我跟杰瑞德打了一架，他被我打晕了，我就把他推进了聂弗辛科，我说都是我干的，你屁都不知道，你就是个小哑巴，问你屁用没有。”  
他一股脑说到这儿，嘶哑的嗓音致使句子与句子之间黏糊不清，其间夹杂着难以听辨的、并不过分的粗口，愤怒的情绪只是像鲨鱼鳍那样在水面上一划，便隐匿下去了。停顿了没多久，他问，“他们怎么揍你的？踹你了吗？”  
巴奇半天没有作声。沉默持续了好一阵，直到布洛克又对着听筒“哈喽”了好几次，他才赶紧回答，“没有，没有。只是打了几个巴掌。”  
“噢，那还好。”  
布洛克松了口气，充满了“那还好”的意思。没有踹你，那还好。没有像揍我那样揍你，那还好。那还好，不算白费力气，好歹帮你省了一顿打。承认把杰瑞德推进了水库，在少管所和监狱里待了十几年，换来他们没有踹你，那还好。不是白费，不算虚度时光。  
“你不是哭了吧？别告诉我你哭了。”他呼哧呼哧地问，像是感到匪夷所思、气急败坏，接着他笑了两声，笑声粗哑得很。

 

布洛克出狱时已经是春天了，但气温仍然很低，巴奇穿了一件厚厚的棉衣，又拎了一件厚厚的棉衣。棉衣装在一个无纺布大袋子里，前身是用来装床垫的，他买了一个新床垫，拼在现在那张床的左侧，紧贴着墙，比床矮一截，但躺上去非常软和。  
他站在铁门外，看着铁门下方的缝隙出现几双向这边走来的鞋，狱警统一的皮鞋，布洛克的白球鞋，那是他上次探视时带来的。布洛克之前的衣物都是这里统一分发的，出狱时必须全部交还，而他初入少管所时上交的那套属于他自己衣服早就不知道在哪次转监时遗失了——松松垮垮的牛仔裤，灰背心，背后印着字母的长袖拉链夹克，还有球鞋、袜子、内裤，任何一个十三四岁的小镇男孩都穿过，而他自那天脱下后就再没穿上过，他脱下它们，被少管所的教官扔了一身的除虱粉，有些甚至扔进他嘴巴里去了，然后有水管对着他冲，让他感觉自己是牲口棚里的一头大黄牛。  
铁门还没打开，他在距离门口两米的地方停下，低头打量自己两脚穿着的崭新的白球鞋，太白了，他觉得自己两天前就应该先穿上，弄点脏东西上去。他又摸了摸套在双臂上的灰色大衣的厚实袖管，一点起球的迹象都没有，他把脖子那里的扣子也扣上了，衣领竖起来，偶尔会遮住半截下巴，他觉得挺满意，便继续往前走了。陪同的狱警从裤腰掏出一串大铁钥匙，打开门锁，随着嘎吱嘎吱一阵刺响，黑色的双开铁门被拉出一道宽敞的入口，巴奇站在那后面几米远的地方，一手拎着个大袋子，一手缩在棉衣袖子里，望着这边。布洛克抬脚迈过那道锈迹斑斑的门槛，以为身后那两个狱警会对他说些什么，什么警告之类的，但没有，一个人两手扶在腰带上，另一个人捉着钥匙，似乎在等他走，然后就能锁门了。  
他头也不回地往前走了过去。  
“这是什么？”他在巴奇跟前停下，望着对方手里的袋子。他看那个袋子，又看看结霜的地面，还看了看巴奇的裤腿，就是没去看巴奇的脸。  
“我想你也许还需要衣服，今天太冷了。”巴奇也低下头，看着自己手里的袋子，又抬起脸，布洛克身上那件大衣看起来就还行，没像把他给冻着了。  
布洛克果然摇了摇头，但他伸出手，把袋子接了过来。他们一起走到最近的班车停靠站，那里已经聚集了一些刚与亲人朋友见过面的探视者，个个穿得沉甸甸的，头上戴着毛线帽子，脖子上缠着围巾，排成队伍的人群上方有一道不断消失又重现的白雾，是从人们嘴里呵出的热气，巴奇用手在脸颊上搓了几下，看了一眼身边的男人，看过去时布洛克正在打哈欠，呼出的热气迅速在脸前结成白蒙蒙的一团，把整张脸都盖住了。  
上车后，巴奇开始觉得困了。为了七点准时赶到，他五点就起床了，五点时天还是全黑的，坐在床边穿袜子时他盯着窗外看，觉得自己鬼鬼祟祟的，好像要去做一件龌龊的坏事，又或是一件伟大的好事。大巴车开得不快，车窗都紧闭着，乘客又多，车厢里温度逐渐升高，他坐热了，便把围巾摘了下来，又把棉衣的羊角扣子解开，车子开上桥后，他开始打瞌睡了。布洛克坐在靠走道的位置，他靠窗，起先他的脑袋轻轻撞在窗玻璃上，把他撞精神没几秒，眼皮就又耷拉了下去，布洛克看向他，看到他垂在额前的黑头发，还看到窗户上结的一层水雾，几分钟之后，巴奇彻底睡着了。他的脑袋搭在前方，如果不是上身的重心还靠在椅背上，他大概真的会把脑门磕到前面的座位上，布洛克就这么盯着他的侧脸，盯着他眼睛长久闭上的样子，直到突然一个刹车，他眼疾手快地把胳膊挡到巴奇胸前，被惯性带的往前一晃的巴奇睁开眼睛，布洛克收回胳膊，心满意足地咧开嘴笑了两声，好像就等着这一刻似的。  
车子恢复了原先的平稳行驶后，巴奇又闭上了眼睛。这次他尝试把脑门磕在车窗玻璃上，但这样太难受了，他有些不开心地坐直身子，眼睛微张着思考了一会儿，靠向了另一边。他和布洛克差不多一般高，甚至更高一点儿，所以他得让自己坐矮些，屁股和大腿都往前哧溜了几公分，才找到了那个最舒服的能把头枕在布洛克肩膀上的姿势，大功告成地闭上了眼睛。布洛克闻到了他头发上的香波味儿，那是很普通的一种廉价香波，有股泛甜的橘子味儿，但还是让布洛克觉得挺新鲜，他在里面时都是用肥皂洗头，而里面的肥皂永远都只有一股……肥皂味儿。他略显僵硬地转动脖子，但从这个角度只能居高临下地看见巴奇的眼皮和鼻梁，他嗅着那股好闻的橘子味儿，觉得自己也有点打瞌睡了。昨天晚上他没有失眠，但他一直在做梦，一个接着一个的做，有的是完全没道理的梦，有的是跟记忆相关联的梦，他梦到他和巴奇在聂弗辛科上溜冰，而现实里他是和其他几个小子一起玩的，那年冬天聂弗辛科全冻上了，他们去溜冰，没有冰鞋，就是穿着烂球鞋在上面滑来滑去、互相冲撞，而梦中只有他和巴奇两个人，冰层很厚，后来他们凿了个洞，一起跳进去了。  
车子到达港口后，他们跟在队伍后面，兜兜转转上了船，站在甲板上。河面上风吹得并不凛冽，但很凉，巴奇像是睡醒了，略微浮肿的眼皮不再时不时的耷拉上了。他开始琢磨下船后的事，他想，他们应该去找个地方喝一杯。  
“你想不想喝酒？”他两手抓着扶栏，歪过头问布洛克。  
“想喝啊。”  
布洛克转了个身，背靠扶栏，把装着自己那件棉衣的袋子放到脚边，用胳膊肘搭在扶栏上。他显得满不在乎的，又间或显露出一丝不好意思，所以他一直往远处看，看水鸟，看戴着帽子的中年女士，巴奇瞅着他的侧脸，觉得他是在装酷。  
船靠岸之后，巴奇带着布洛克瞎转了很久。他对布朗克斯区一带很不熟，布洛克又是个十多年没迈出过赖克斯岛半步的人，他俩搭了公交巴士，走了一段路，又坐了地铁，又走了路，在纽约找个喝酒的地方应该不是难事，他们甚至路过了一个小型植物园、一家犹太洁食店和一户像是专做皮肉生意的门面，还是迟迟没有找到酒吧的招牌。  
“我想，我们换一天喝也行吧。”布洛克走在他后面发问。  
“我能找到，”巴奇还在大步往前走，下巴略微昂着，嘴巴也微张着，睁大了眼睛四处张望，“这里应该就有，我能找到，这里有。那个是吗？”  
那个是的，布洛克看到了，是一块不断闪烁的灯牌，当红色的“紫色月亮”字母闪现时，旁边黄色的高脚杯图案就灭下去，而当高脚杯闪现时，“紫色月亮”两个单词就消失了。巴奇一个劲儿往前走，走到那儿的入口后，才发现他没跟上，便停在那里等他，一边等，一边又抬头看了看那个不停闪烁的高脚杯的图案。布洛克加快脚步走过去了。  
进去后他们才发现，这是个里面比外面看起来要大得多的场地。场地右侧是酒水吧台，左侧有一个小舞池，还有一个围起来的旱冰场，旱冰场上方有个假月亮，是个灯，旋转投射下五颜六色的光斑，营造出一种浓稠又老土的罗曼蒂克的氛围，让穿着阔脚裤和梳着发髻的男女们一边踩在四轮旱冰鞋上夸张地傻笑，一边自然而然地手拖着手。巴奇带着布洛克走到吧台，要了两杯啤酒，啤酒下肚后，巴奇觉得啤酒对于今天还不够，又向酒保要了两杯苏格兰威士忌，酒保问他要不要冰块和橄榄，用的是那种经常出入酒吧的新新人类才能听懂的词汇，巴奇没听懂，布洛克也没听懂，酒保顶了顶眉毛，就自作主张地加了。仰着脖子一饮而尽后，巴奇才发现他们忘记了应该碰个杯，于是他又要了两杯，这次酒保没有费神问他们要不要冰块和橄榄，直接加了进去，然后推给他们，巴奇把一杯推向布洛克，一杯拿到自己手里。  
“敬布洛克·朗姆洛。”他用自己的杯子在布洛克手中的杯沿上碰了一下，又擅自向对方笑了一下。  
“敬我？好吧，敬我自己。”布洛克配合地点了点头，又扬了扬杯子，往对方手中的杯沿也碰了一下。  
喝完了酒，巴奇从并不舒服的高脚凳上挪开屁股走下来，脱下棉衣，把早已摘下来的围巾对折，和随手叠起来的棉衣一起放在凳子上，他想去溜冰。他让布洛克也脱下大衣，放在凳子上，然后他们走向旱冰池，向看管人交了押金，领到两双破旧的四轮旱冰鞋，坐到窄窄的长凳上换鞋。那酒里应该是兑了不少水，不过他们喝得也不多，所以醉意并不浓重，而巴奇觉得自己已经有些头重脚轻了，他撅着屁股从长凳上站起身来，一手扶着身后墙面，布洛克也慢慢站了起来，他们一前一后地往前挪，从仅有一人宽的那个入口踩进了旱冰场。  
刚才喝酒时，音响里放的是强尼霍顿的一首慢歌，而现在换成了奇想乐队的，他俩都没有听过。旱冰场挺小的，好在还没到晚上，人不多，除他们之外就只有三四对小情侣，还有一个带着两个女儿的父亲模样的中年男人，两个小女孩是满场滑得最好的，她们大肆穿行在那些手脚不协调的成年人之间，动作威武而凶猛，好几次巴奇觉得她们就要撞上布洛克了，而随着小女孩一阵兴奋而尖利的叫声，布洛克敏捷地躲开了她们，接着失去重心，摔了一大跤。音响不停播放着“我累了，我等你等累了，我太累了，我等你等得太累了”，像是同一句歌词在不停循环，巴奇傻笑着弯下腰去拉布洛克起来，布洛克一手撑着地，一手被巴奇拉着，那个害得他跌跤的小丫头停在另一头，也瞪大了眼睛望着他傻笑，幸灾乐祸似的，布洛克歪歪扭扭地找回重心、摸摸屁股，故意龇牙咧嘴地做了个疼痛的表情，拉住巴奇朝小丫头撵了过去。他们开启了一场追逐战，小小的姐妹俩不费吹灰之力便身姿轻盈地绕着圈滑翔，把还没学会在旱冰鞋上站稳的他俩累得呼呼直喘，最后那位父亲不得不买了两份月亮船冰淇淋杯，才说服过度兴奋的两个女儿结束今天的狂欢，离开旱冰场，巴奇对她们挥挥手，布洛克在一旁弯着腰，两手撑住膝盖，两个小姑娘对巴奇挥完手，也对他挥手，一定要等他也直起腰来对这边挥挥手，才肯端着插着小纸伞的冰淇淋杯离开。  
剩下的时间，他俩就和对方玩了。他们滑行、追逐、偷袭、跌跤，好几次巴奇已经从背后抱住布洛克了，他就要把他给扯倒了，但布洛克总能反扭住巴奇的手腕，换成他抱住他，最后双双屁股着地，在滑溜溜的旱冰上滚作一团，像是被击出的两个冰球，轻轻撞到场地边缘才停下来；有几次他们还险些撞到了别人，但好在闪避得快，所以顶多只是有一些肩膀和手臂的碰撞，那一杯啤酒和两杯苏格兰威士忌的酒劲儿上来得很慢，等到他们发觉时，已经玩得快出汗了。  
“这里面好热。”巴奇坐在长凳上脱掉旱冰鞋，揪着里面羊毛衫的领口晃了几下。布洛克已经换好了自己的鞋，从巴奇身边站起来了，刚一转身，被人撞得往后趔趄了半步，有酒泼到了他身上。  
“你有什么毛病？！”撞到布洛克的男人也被泼到了，手中半空的玻璃杯里只剩下一点轻轻摇曳的酒液，他看向自己湿淋淋的、戴着中看不中用的金属老虎指的拳头，粗鲁地低声咆哮，“操！”  
有那么一瞬间，巴奇全身都绷住了。他以为布洛克会发火、动手，他一动不动地坐在长凳上，保持着换鞋的姿势，做好了冲上去拦住布洛克的准备。但什么都没有发生。  
“好吧，我的不对。”布洛克的舌头在口腔里转了一圈，他两手摊开在太阳穴边，显示出十足的退让，“抱歉。”  
那人又咕哝着骂了几个羞辱人的词，才收住嘴，端着酒杯扭头走向他女伴坐着的位置，嘴里低语着什么，不像是什么好话。巴奇站起来，把布洛克手里拎着的旱冰鞋也拿到自己手里，送还到刚才交押金的地方，又走回到布洛克身边。刚才那个人也在滑冰，跟他的女伴一起，巴奇记得自己似乎不小心撞到过那个人的胳膊。  
他拉着布洛克回到吧台，点了最后两瓶啤酒。这次是瓶装的。他们玩累了，这会儿便专心把啤酒往肚子里灌，没怎么说话。巴奇还盯着那个戴老虎指的男人的方向，那人一直在跟他的女伴挤眉弄眼地嘟囔什么脏话，巴奇看得出来，他的目光越过布洛克的肩膀，直直盯着那边。  
“走吧。”布洛克早早喝完了，他拍拍巴奇的胳膊，不让巴奇再冲那边看。“如果你现在决定不收留我，也还来得及。”他把大衣穿上，两手插进大衣口袋里，用嘴角和眼角挤一个痞气的笑容。巴奇听话地放下酒瓶，从皮夹里掏出最后两瓶啤酒的钱递给酒保，然后穿好衣服，围上围巾，看着布洛克把放在高脚凳下面的装棉衣的袋子拿起来。  
他们往入口处走，那个男人也从另一侧经过了这条狭窄的走道。巴奇首先闻到了他女伴身上刺鼻的香水味，然后是那个人身上的烟臭味，那人特意转过脸来，弓起的手掌抬在颈脖处，对着布洛克做了个割喉的动作。  
“砰！”  
布洛克没看清巴奇是如何大步走回吧台，又是如何拿起那个还没被酒保收走的空酒瓶，如何走回来，把酒瓶抡到那个男人的头上的。等他反应过来的时候，女人的尖叫已经在他耳边炸了好几秒钟了，他看着那人捂着头倒下去，又看见巴奇放下胳膊，使劲地呼吸着，生气的表情已经从那张苍白的脸上消失了，只有嘴唇还湿润发红，被他自己抿的。  
他抓住他的胳膊，转身飞奔出去。外面天已经黑了，他们只跑了两个街区便停了下来，停在某栋楼的转角处，布洛克气喘吁吁地蹲下，不一会儿开始发笑，巴奇看他笑，自己也傻乎乎地跟着笑，他们就这么一高一低地瞅着对方，笑个不停。  
“吓我一跳，操。”布洛克站起来，两手叉在腰上，探着上身望他们跑过来的方向看了一眼，确定没人追上来，才转过脸。“你发什么疯？”  
他伸手在巴奇的头上揉了一把，没有迅速放开，他借着那动作把巴奇的脑袋推向自己，抱了个满怀。巴奇被他撸着脑袋，直直撞进他怀里，撞得布洛克不得不后退半步，才重新稳住这拥抱的动作。  
“你说，你发什么疯？”他故意拿出威胁的口吻，抵着巴奇的耳朵，“干吗打人？”  
巴奇放空重心，在他肩膀窝里咳咳直笑。


End file.
